Love Like Night
by sinaikai
Summary: a little difference in Rachel's life can change it all for the better. A new friend ? Protector ? what happen the last summer...why is Rachel so not herself, what happen with the Holy Trinity read this to find out. AU with Oc and faberritana relationship. mild burn
1. Chapter 1

**So hi! This is my new story. I always wanted to write a Glee fic and a femslash. So what better way than to start with faberritana! Yeah I'm crazy but I could be worse.**

 **Basically this will be a took in on how Rachel suffer from the bullying and how just a little difference can change her life. There will be no extreme abuse nor will her parents be bad people. This is a little AU so bear with me. In addition, their relationship would have a mild burn to it just because I don't believe that a person can forgive her past bullies so easily, even if we are talking about Rachel.**

 **Hmm yeah Rachel and Finn broke up.**

 **So onto to the story**

 **LOVE LIKE NIGHT**

Chapter One: Going To The Super Market

Rachel's POV

My name is Rachel Berry, I am sixteen years old and a self proclaimed Diva. Today is actually the Sunday before my the first day of school. I'm now a junior and I'm actually excited for starting this new school year.

This summer was actually one of the strangest yet best summers of all times. For starters after the baby drama and with the end of school Mr. Schue decided it would be a great idea to organize a glee vacation. What did that entail you ask? Well a bus full of teenagers, a weird likes-his-male-lead-too-much professor and a a counselor that is afraid of touching you, I guess Will convinced Emma to join the fun...

Well wanna know something funny? I end up not going! I know me refusing to sing ? Well I actually had already sign up for a arts summer camp in New York, and after taking so much time to convince daddy and dad that I would be okay all alone, what they are the male versions of a mama bear! I could not just passed up this opportunity.

Of course my teammates didn't even care if I was going or not. If anything they were thrilled I wasn't going. I mean I was just an annoying diva right? Yeah well I don't care what they think anymore.

Since I was a child all I wanted was to fit in. I wanted to have friends but at the same time I didn't want to change just to please someone... When I found that was what it took to have friends it was too late. I was already at the bottom of the social pyramid. Hearing people calling you names five days a week can really low your self esteem. So I guess I tried to cover it up being a diva. After a while the mask just stayed always on I guess, this was my defense mechanism...

But lets not talk about sad things anymore. As I was saying after saying no to Mr. Schue and going to New York, I found that there were a lot of teens with amazing voices and talents. You could say I saw that it takes more than raw talent to make it in the arts industry.

I met a lot of people, some I can even call friends. One of them is actually moving to my house.

His name is Ruto Calsifer, I know weird name, he is actually part Russian. He is an orphan not like me though. He told me, his parents died when he was ten and he went to leave with his grandparents. Because of his grandfather's company he is always moving and so living alone is something that he is used to.

He is my age only older because he was born on January. He has blue eyes and blond and brown hair, I remember asking him if he dyed it but he told me he was born like that. He is six foot tall and he has a nice body, mostly because he loves to practice kickboxing.

He is very nice but very quiet, it took me almost a week to making him talk to me. My other friend Nicky told me that Naru was usually one of those guys that if you piss of will not think twice before smash you against the ground. I found it strange cause he was really nice to me, quiet but nice.

After two weeks of trying to start a conversation with him, we finally started to get to know each other. Within the next few weeks I came to think of Naru as my best friend. At least until he kissed me. I remember kissing him back and thinking that this was kisses should all feel like.

We dated for the rest of the summer but after a while I started to realize that I loved Naru as only friend... Well I guess it more like he told me that.

FLASHBACK (NO ONE'S POV)

 _They were laying down on a bed that barely had space for a person much less for two. Rachel was currently laying on top of Naru who had a peaceful look on his face while watching his little girlfriend fall to the land of sleep. It was then, while looking at her face and brushing his fingers through her hair that Naru came to a sudden realization._

" _Rachel you love me right?" Naru asked_

 _Still sleepy and dazed the diva answer "Hmm of course I do Naru what are you talking about?"_

 _Smiling at the cuteness that was Rachel, Naru replied, "Well I don't doubt you love my personality but little one I don't think you like my body very much"_

 _Waking up fully Rachel lifted herself and sited on top of Naru with one leg hanging of the bed. "Naru I don't think anyone cannot really like your body, you are very handsome. You have not a six but an eight pack, you are tanned but not too much, you have a bear but it's not too big, really barely there, you…"_

 _Sensing that Rachel was starting to ramble, something she only did when she was embarrassed or nervous, Naru lifted himself up, so now he was in a seated position with Rachel still on top of him. "Ray what I'm trying to say, is that maybe you haven't really saw it yourself yet but you are kind of… I mean… Gay"_

 _Rachel just stood there not even moving for almost five minutes, then she slowly said "Why do you think that?"_

" _Well, when we have sex you always prefer my fingers and even my mouth to my dick" at this Rachel made a disgusted face saying "Naru Calcifer mist you be so crass!"_

" _I'm sorry but that is the only way to say it without leaving anything out. I mean I'm not saying that you are a completely a lesbian, cause well you can kiss me and not vomit after, I'm just saying that you like lady parts better"_

 _Again Rachel stayed quiet and unmoving, then she put a hand on Naru's face and said " Can we break up?"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Rachel's POV

And so that was the day I realized that I liked girls. Two weeks later and I can say that I'm appalled to not have discover this myself years ago. I mean my attraction to the female body was obvious when I thought about it.

Naru said that maybe it was just my subconscious trying to protect me from even more bulling, and I had to agree with him, cause worse than being a diva with no friends and two gay dad is being that plus a lesbian. Well now, I had friends and Naru by my side so I had nothing to be afraid of.

This was actually the best break up I ever had, not that I had many but still. After talking Naru said that he just wanted to see me happy, and that he had actually started to saw me as a little sister, not completely cause well we did had sex… so after all that Naru offered to go back with me to Lima he told me that he didn't want me to be a lone. When I tried to remember him that he had friends on his former school, he said that those friends were only after him for his money and that his true friends were me and the ones that we made in the camp.

So I talked to my dad's and after telling them everything (except the part where I lost my virginity of course) they let Naru stay with us, mostly because they knew that with their work they were almost never in the house and they didn't like to let me all by myself.

And so this is the story as to how I now have a guy living in my house, which reminds me . "Naru get your ass out of the bed! It's 9 am already"

NO ONE'S POV

Getting up Naru walked downstairs to the kitchen where Rachel was cooking breakfast. "Morning Ray don't you think people will find it weird if you start cursing all the time" he said smiling

"Well I think they will more appalled when they find that I have a boy in my house only in his boxers, couldn't you had at least put on some pants?" Rachel asked while putting the soya mil on the fridge

"I could but then again I was hoping I could return to my bed in ten minutes" Naru had one hand on the countertop and the other on his plate of pancakes. "This are delicious Ray"

"Thank you Naru. And it's not my fault you run all night long. Couldn't you run with me in the morning?" said the diva siting down and also starting to eat

"You know I love the nightlife, but I guess you are right I will have to start running with you, can't have you yell at me for being late to class can I?" The Boy was smiling with that smile that was only reserved to his little sunshine.

"No you cannot" getting up Rachel said "can you do the dishes I still have to take a bath, we need to go to the supermarket, this house is almost food empty"

Staring to do what Rachel said, Naru answer " Okay to the marked we will go… are we gong to take the bikes or the car ?"

"Hmm the ca, because we do need space for the groceries" Rachel said while walking upstairs.

After finishing the dishes and getting himself dressed, Naru went to the garage were the car and the bikes were. Leroy and Hiram had made just a garage for his and Rachel vehicles. There was Rachel Prius which she rarely used now, Naru's Red Ford Mustang ROUSH 2016 and there bikes. Rachel had a black and blue Harley-Davidson Softail and Naru had a red and black Harley-Davidson iron 883. Rachel's bike was only a year old while Naru's was three years old.

Waiting in the car, Naru saw Rachel and so started the engine. "Damn you really are a girl Ray"

Seating on, Rachel slapped Naru on the shoulder, "Please I remember plenty of times where you took almost an hour to get ready"

"First that happened like two times tops little one, and second it was for a date with you so I think I can be excused" countered Naru while driving.

"Hmm I will think about it" smirked Rachel while starting the radio. They stayed in silence for a while just listening to whatever song was on and singing the ones that they know. Then the song Irresistible from Fall Out Boy ft Demi Lovato started to play. The car was already on the super market parking lot but the two teens just didn't care.

Naru started to sing first followed by Rachel.

 _Coming here unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_

 _I just follow your scent_

 _You can't just follow my smile_

 _Your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_

 _They cutting me to the bone_

 _Nothing left to leave behind_

 _You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon_

 _I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end_

 _This might be your battle, might not turn out okay_

 _You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _And I love the way you hurt me_

 _It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me_

The two of them were so wrapped in their little bubble that they didn't see a group of teens of the other side of the road. For the next part of the song, Rachel got of the car followed by Naru.

"OH HELL TO THE NO, is that Rachel ?" said Mercedes while pointing to the duet currently on the parking lot

"Unless Rachel had a twin sister that's her alright" said Kurt while standing next to Mercedes and Blaine

"Well she sure is different, the girl has swag now" said Artie, Mike and Tina who were next to him just nodded their heads to stunned to say anything else.

Finn and Puck were trying to pick their jaws of the floor. Finally Finn said " Who is that guy with her?"

'hmm that guy Better not have made any moves with my Jew princess' thought Puck, he actually liked Rachel as a brother an didn't want the girl to suffer, he was just to coward to do anything at school.

With the group were also the Holy Trinity who had similar thoughts on their minds, ' Who The Hell Is That Guy, And Who The Fuck Does He Think He Is To Touch Our Rachel'

You see, Santana, Quinn and Britany had come to learn to like Rachel and after a while they realized that they actually all liked her more than a friend. It would be a new addition to their already unconventional relationship, but the girls just wanted the tiny diva for themselves. Too bad they were too scared to admit it.

With Naru and Rachel, the two of them were singing and dancing without a care in the world.

 _I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble_

 _Frame me up on your walls, to keep me out of trouble_

 _Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation_

 _Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation_

 _Too many war wounds and not enough wars_

 _Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores_

 _Too many sharks and not enough blood in the waves_

 _You know I give my lover a four letter name_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh_

At this part Naru grabbed Rachel and put her between the car and him, trapping her before leaning in her ear. Rachel just smiled before turning the tables and in the process stealing Naru's wallet.

 _And I love the way you hurt me_

 _It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

Naru just mouthed ' I taught you well' before lifting Rachel on his shoulders. He turn of the car but the two of them continued to sing the last part while walking to the super market.

 _You're second hand smoke_

 _You're second hand smoke_

 _I breath you in, but honey I don't know_

 _What you're doing to me_

 _Mon Cheri, but the truth catches up with us eventually_

 _Tryna say live, live and let live_

 _I'm no good good, admit to this_

 _Second is yours, mi amour_

 _I'm coming for you, and I'm making war_

 _I still love the way you hurt me,_

 _It's irresistible, oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way_

 _I love the way you hurt me baby_

 _I love the way_

The rest of the glee kids who were watching them just stood frozen on their places a thought running on all their minds 'WHAT HAPPEN THIS SUMMER'

And that's the first chapter of my new story. Please R&R

Say what you think, if you like it, how's the weather anything, just know that I will only write the second chapter if I have five reviews.

Next chapter – The new Duet

Sinaikai out


	2. Chapter 2 - The new duet

**So I'm back guys! And thank you for all of your words. Now to the guest that said Naru turned Rachel into a slut, I just want to say that a slut is someone who sleeps around if I'm not mistaken. Well Rachel just slept with him so technically she is not a slut.**

 **In this chapter, you will see a different side of Naru, the one he shows to the other people who are not his friends.**

 **I hope you like it and please remember that this is mild burn.**

 **LOVE LIKE NIGHT**

Chapter Two: The New Duet

Rachel's POV

So after buying the things we needed me and Naru went home. My dad's were out of town because daddy had a conference and dad had a important case. It was nothing new so I didn't feel too bad.

Right now it was almost 8 pm, we just spend the day watching movies and playing old board games... Lame I know but it was quite relaxing, and I really needed that. I'm absolutely terrified about tomorrow, I mean I know I have Naru with me, but still, revealing my true new self is still scaring. Plus I can't have Naru beating half of the school. Which he could if he really wanted to, you see Naru was taught how to fight from the age of 3, he loves all kinds of martial arts and has even a gun license. Not that I would let him have a gun in my house but still...

Looking at Naru laying on the ground with a bowl of popcorn on top of his belly I could not help but laugh. " You really are a child aren't you?" I said

I expected a pout to come out but instead he just grinned before saying " Than that makes you a pedophile doesn't it"

I grabbed a pillow from the couch and throw it at him. " Don't say things like that! And stop talking about our past relationship!"

Naru just laugh not caring that his popcorns were now on the floor. Seating up he said " Calm down Ray you know I only did it to mess with you. Plus I only talk like that when I'm just with you"

"I know but still, you makes it sound like we were two rabbits in heat" I mumbled

Hearing the last part Naru stopped smiling, touching my face with his hand he said " Ray you are an amazing girl, what we did was in no way what rabbits do, I can promise you that. What we did was out of love, even if it was temporally one. You cannot let the bullies win little one, you are Rachel not the words they call you"

I couldn't help but start crying. Sometimes Naru just knew what I was thinking even before I thought of it, it kind of amazing and strange at the same time. Looking at my hands, I could not help to start sobbing a little more.

I looked at Naru before saying, "Almost a year ago in the second month of school, I was so tired of the bulling that was seriously thinking in just moving out, but I knew I would appear weak, and if there is something that I still have is my pride." At this Naru nodded before moving to sit in front of me, we were now sitting on the floor. "So I just push it all out, I tried to remain strong but one day one of the cheerios just came to me after I had been given a slushy facial." Naru tensed at this, he know because of me what that was I he didn't like it. "She just stood there, she didn't do anything, yet the word she called me 'man hands' was like the last straw. I run to the girls bathroom and put the water at hottest. I just let my hands there, after a while my skin started to burn and in some places, I could started to feel like I was going to bleed. I stopped the water, but when I tried to reach for my bag I couldn't, my hands were literally roasted. I was lucky that my parents were on a trip cause they would surely freak out. That was the first and only time I did that but it still scared me to know I did that now"

Naru took my hands between his before starting to speak. "When we are bullied we tend to not know our limits. We just want to forget and to make sure that never happens again. Trying to 'fix the problem' is something that we all tried at some point. Be it change the color of our hair, be it puking our lunches. It's not okay but it happens. Just Ray that I will always be here to protect you from now on."

I slowly started to smile even if there was still tears quietly falling. "Thank you Ru, you always know what to say"

At this he smiled " Well I do want to be a writer so…"

"And we are back to the smartass … God why am I friends with you?"

"Cause I'm a sexy teddy bear" Naru was now fully smirking, I just hit him on the chest

"I said that one time, one time! Can't you just forget it!"

"I could but what would be the fun in that?"

"That's it from now on, you will be the one that washes your laundry!"

Naru wined " That's Not fair, you know I don't know shit about that fucker!"

"Language! And I don't care you need to start helping!"

"But I cook!"

"So do I!"

" I do the dishes!"

"Me too"

"I do my bed"

"And I do mine"

"I'm cute and fluffy!"

"Well I'm cute and sexy!"

"I can argue with that." Naru said. I just smirked my winning smile, before getting up from the floor.

"Where are you going" Naru asked me

"I'm going to take a shower while you are going to make dinner. "

"Isn't your time?" He asked raising an eyebrow

I grinned and said " Hmm yeah, but now is yours" I started to climb ups stairs " I'm feeling like eating ramen tonight, miso !"

Before I was completely in my room I heard a mumbled 'Damn you little one! ' I just chuckle at that. Naru was a gentleman through and through.

NEXT DAY - NO ONE'S POV

The Holy Trinity were stepping out of Santana's car, (they mixed between all of their cars), when they heard the sound of motorcycles in the distance.

Just then only 20 feet away, two bikes stopped. The drivers , one female and one male, were attracting the attention of the students of McKinley High, everyone wanted to know who was behind the helmets.

The guy was the first top take of the helmet. Dressed with a grey leatherjacket, a black guns and roses t-shirt, black pants and grey shoes, it was the piercings that you could see on his left year that drew the attention of the teens. The guy screamed Badass.

Looking at the guy Britany said " Hmm… isn't that the guy that Rachie was with yesterday"

Quinn looked at the blond and brown hair. "It looks like it but then doesn't that mean…"

Her sentence was cut off with Santana's "No fucking way!"

The two blondes looked to where the Latina was looking and they could not help but be shocked.

The girl was really Rachel, but that was not the Rachel that the student body knew. No this Rachel was at the lack of anything better… Hot.

She was dressed with tight grey skinny jeans and red snickers, a red t-shirt with the mask from phantom of the opera in black and a black jacket to top it off. Her hair and face were like always except for the crow like earing she had. She didn't had any make up on her with the exception of light red lipstick.

Rachel and Naru just pretended they were not being glared from top to bottom by their peers while they started to walk class. Before leaving the parking lot, Naru looked behind him and glared at the crowd that had formed. His teeth were almost out of his mouth, snarling almost like a beast.

The students read the message clear, ' you do not want mess with me', suddenly Rachel turned backwards seeing that she was now walking alone. "Naru why did you stopped?"

Naru just smiled at Rachel, "Nothing Ray, I just thought I saw a coin on the floor"

Rachel didn't believe in him, but she let it slide. "Come on then we need to get our timeline, I hope we have at least some classes together"

Naru just nodded before walking to Rachel, when he was there he effortlessly grabbed her bag from her putting it on his shoulder. It was clearly another message this gesture, 'she is with me so back of'

Watching them walk away the teens could not believe what they just saw.

Kurt who had walked with Blaine turned to Tina and Mercedes before saying, "Can someone explain to me what happen to Rachel the diva?"

Mercedes just looked at Kurt shrugging her shoulders "It must be just another way from her to attract attention, you know how Rachel is "

Tina just stood there listen to her friends, not really believing that this was just another faze for Rachel. Blaine just furrow his eyebrows while looking at the new Rachel, he didn't know what to think of it yet.

Next to them Britany and Quinn had stopped being shocked, while Santana had stopped drooling over the new Rachel.

"What the fuck happen to tiny, when did she get so hot" was the first thing the Latina said

Britany just smiled a tiny smile, "We always knew she was hot San" Then she frown "But she has never dressed like that"

"Britt is right San. Rachel was hot, she just dressed in an awful way" Quinn said

"I liked her animal sweaters, they were cute" replied Brittany smiling

"Well Britt there is nothing Cute about Tiny now, just sexy and totally ravishing" Replied Santana remembering Rachel's ass in the tight jeans

Quinn hit Santana in the shoulder, "Stop drooling, people will notice it." When she saw that the girls had stop the perviness, for now at least, she said . " We need to find who that guy was, he was too close to Rachel." What most of the people might not know is that Quinn was very territorial with her things, especial when it came to the people that she liked. Now she just didn't liked Rachel, no she loved the tiny Diva, so it was natural that she was feeling jealous right now.

"You are right, no me gusta seeing Rachel with that guy. They are too close for my taste," replied Santana closing her fists. The Latina was a very jealous person and she didn't mind showing it

Britany had now a small sad look in her face. Turning to her girlfriends she asked "What if he and Rachie are dating? I thought Ray was supposed to become ours. We have a lot of love to give her, she need unicorns"

Quinn and Santana both hugged Britany, Santana kissed her left cheek while Quinn her right. Then Quinn said, "Don't worry Britt we won't let him take Rachel from us. She belongs to us, even if she doesn't know it yet"

"Yeah Britt we will show Rachel that we deserve her love. It will take some time sure, but we need to show her she can trust us first" the Latina knew that they a lot to do before Rachel would even begin to like them as friends. But she also knew that hey all loved the Tiny Diva and that they all wanted to see her by their side.

"Okay Q, S if you say so" Replied Britany, she then perked up "Let's go see if we have any classed together !"

The other two just laughed following the skipping Dutch girl.

AT THE CAFETERIA

Rachel had the first class which was math with Quinn, Kurt and Blaine. She knew that because she could feel them staring at her, especially Quinn. At the same time Naru was having history and he could not help but feel like the Latina behind him was glaring holes in his head.

The next class, English, Naru and Rachel were together. They seated in the front because Rachel liked to take notes. Naru just looked at the board while writing sometimes what the teacher said. They didn't felt any dangerous glares their way during class. Rachel did see Tina and Mike and politely said them hello. The couple just smiled at her, before looking at Naru who didn't said anything.

During lunch the glee club was seated together, it was rare for them to all be on one table, but the topic of Rachel was more important than appearances.

"Does anyone know where Rachel is ?" Asked Finn, he hadn't seen the diva in any of his classes

"After class ended she said she had to go to her locker to grab her lunch. Naru just went with her I think" Tina said taking her and Mike's lunch out of her bag

"Who is Naru?" Artie asked

"He is the guy that was with her this morning" replied Mike

"Did you talk with him?" Asked Kurt eager to know more

Mike just shook his head. "Not really, he is like mute too all the people except Rachel. We only know his name because the teacher made him present himself to class"

"And even then he just said 'My name is Naru Calcifer, I come from a lot of places. Pleasure to meet you, maybe' then he return to his seat," said Tina

" He doesn't sound very nice" said Britany while mushing on her sandwich

"He sounds like an asshole," Santana said while eating her salad

"Well he didn't said anything bad, plus he smiled when Rachel talked to him," Mike said

"I say the Diva paid him or something" offered Mercedes

Puck frown before saying "My Jew babe doesn't need to pay to get some, didn't you see her today ? She looked sexy has hell" Puck close his eyes no doubt remembering the now hot Diva

Quinn just yelled at Puck "Can you please stop thinking Pervert thoughts about her, you are disgusting Puck!"

"And why the hell are you saying 'to get some', Rachel is not dating that guy!" shouted Finn getting mad

"It sure looks like it," said Artie while pointing to a nearby table by the corner "look at them"

The glee club all turn to look at where Artie was pointing at, and sure there they say Rachel and Naru sitting alone. Naru was opening a can of juice while Rachel was taking two different container of food from her bag. She then gave one to Naru, while he gave her the can of juice; he then opened another for him. They just stood there talking not caring about who was looking at them, I mean Rachel talked while Naru just listen, occasionally nodding.

Just then, Kurt looked to the side saying, "Isn't that Azimo with a slushy?"

And he was right, the glee all saw Azimo and two other hokey players walking to Rachel. Only Azimo had a slushy.

Seeing the players approaching them Naru asked in a loud voice, "Do you need anything?"

Turning to see who was behind her, Rachel tensed. Naru saw this so he stood up and waked to the player, separating them from Rachel. "I asked if you needed something"

Azimo looked up, he was a little shorter than Naru. Puffing his chest he said " This has nothing to do with you new kid, we are just going to give freak there her bath" his friends laughed at that

Crossing his arms Naru said "So you admit you were going to slushy Rachel"

"Are you dumb? What did you think we meant by that!" one of the other players said

"Yeah the freak needs to remember her place" the other said

Instead of answering Naru just turned to Rachel, "Sorry Ray , but they pissed me of"

Rachel just looked up before saying "No blood and no broken bones please"

"Okay"

Everyone was looking at Rachel as if she had grown two heads. But before they could question it. Naru turned to the three hokey player again.

Walking to the boys he said " No one insults my Ray".

Taking the slushy from Azimo's hand he throw it at one of the other guys.

"You piece of shit" Azimo tried to punch Naru but he grabbed the punch. He then push Azimo to him head butting him in the process. The other two guys each grabbed Naru's arms, trying to keep him unmoving. However, Naru just shook his arms, releasing himself. Grabbing the boys neck he lift them from the ground only a little. He looked at Azimo who was now looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"You are all a bunch of cowards. You can hit but you cannot take a hit. Be graceful that Ray said to not hurt you. Next time I will not be as gentle as that" with that he let the guys on the ground.

Walking next to Rachel he said " See I didn't hurt them"

Rachel just looked at the three guys on the ground, the at Naru "You could have been gentle"

"I barely touch them, they are just pussies"

"Still that was not the right way to do it. Violence only makes more violence"

"This was needed violence"

"Violence is never needed"

"What did you want me to do then?"

"Talk to them"

"But they are dumb as fuck, they wouldn't understand shit what I would try to say"

"Language Ru, you know I hate curse words"

Naru looked like a kicked puppy at Rachel's mad face. "I apologized. Wanna go to the library?"

Rachel smiled "You cannot distract me that easily. But yeah we can go". Rachel moved to grab her things when she frowned

"What's the problem Ray?" Naru asked reaching once again for both of his and Rachel's bags

Looking suddenly shy, Rachel answered " People are looking at us"

Naru looked around, and saw that indeed they had almost the whole cafeteria looking at them. Glaring at the people, Naru watch as one by one they all return to their lives. "Problem fixed we can go now"

Rachel just blushed from embarrassment and started to walk out of the cafeteria, Naru behind her.

When they disappeared Artie said "Damn that was scary has hell"

"Agree, the guy has one mean glare" said Mike

"Dude! Who cares about the glare didn't you see him lift those two guys. He didn't even seemed like he was putting much effort in it" said Puck

"I don't like him. " said Finn

"For once I agree with you on something Finnocence. That Naru guy just makes want to barf" Said Santana silently growling from jealously.

"I just don't understand how come Rachel is with him, they are so different " said Kurt

"While don't we ask her during glee?" offered Blaine

"Blaine is right, it's useless to ask the air, we need to ask the questions to Rachel. Glee is our best option right now" said Quinn

The whole Glee agreed with the idea and so they all return to eat their lunches, all of them with different questions in mind to ask Rachel.

GLEE PRACTICE

The rest of the day went strangely quiet, at least that was what Rachel thought. After going to her next class which she didn't had with Naru, she was in advance Spanish Naru was just in Spanish, Rachel had biology with Naru and also Mercedes Finn and Brittany.

Some time during class the teacher had asked for the students to make groups of three, the objective was to do a essay and a power point about the immune system.

FLASHBACK

 _Looking around Rachel turned to Brittany. " Wanna join us ?" She asked with smile_

 _The blonde cheerio just smiled a big smile before moving to the seat next to Rachel. " Hi Rach! I would love to be with you"_

 _Brittany didn't saw the tiny blush that appeared in Rachel's cheeks with the last words the girl said. However, Naru saw it. He smirked keeping the information for later._

 _Looking at Brittany. Rachel gestured towards Naru. " This is my friend Naru. Naru this is Brittany, she is also in glee club with me"_

 _Naru smiled a small smile before nodding._

 _Brittany just looked at his weirdly. Rachel noticed this so she said. " That's Naru's way of saying it's nice to meet you"_

 _Hearing the diva's voice again, Brittany grinned "He seems nice. He was scary today tho"_

 _" Naru is just very protective of me. I'm sorry if he scared you Brittany. You are sorry too aren't you Ru?"_

 _Naru looked at Rachel before saying " It was not my intention to scare the crowd, just those three." Turning to Brittany " I'm sorry if I scared you"_

 _" That's okay I guess you didn't mean it" Brittany said. She couldn't help but find that Naru wasn't lying about being sorry._

 _Changing the subject, Rachel said " So lets talk about immunity!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

They spend the rest of the class discussing what they would do about the project. Meaning Rachel talked while Naru nodded and Brittany smiled goofy at the tiny Diva.

In the end they end up deciding getting together on Wednesday to work on the project.

Rachel asked I Brittany wanted to go to glee with them, but the bubby blonde just said she had to meet with Quinn and Santana. So Rachel and Naru just went to glee alone.

When they arrived glee Mr. Shue was already talking and greeting the glee club.

Rachel seated on her usual chair with Naru now next to her. " I told you. You would make me late"

" Sorry Ray I was hungry"

" But a slushy really?"

" What those things are kind good actually"

" Well..."

Interrupting the Diva's rant, Mr. Schue said, "Rachel it's good to see you again. I see you brought a friend, is he going to try for glee club?"

Turning to the teacher Rachel politely answered, "It's good to see you again Mr. Schue. This is Naru, and yes he would like to try for glee club"

The glee immediately started to whisper, things like 'He doesn't even like to talk', ' I bet he sucks', 'Please as if we needed another sucky boy' and ' Here we go again, another diva' were heard.

Not caring Naru just went to the band, whispering something to Brad. He received a nod.

Turning to the teacher, he said "I was going to sing a rock song but I guess that would be too obvious, plus I figure you would want me to move a little"

"So you already have a song to sing?" Mr. Schue asked surprised

"Well Ray over there wouldn't let me sleep if I didn't prepare for today. She can be very persuasive, especially when she wants to" At this Naru smirked looking at Rachel who just rolled her eyes

Not sensing the tension in the room the teacher smiled at the new student, "the stage is your than, please don't be afraid"

"I'm never afraid" with that Naru made a move in Brad direction. The music started to play.

 _You're a troublemaker_

 _You're a troublemaker..._

 _You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl_

 _You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

 _The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

 _After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

 _I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

Naru was just swing his torso to the beat of the song. But when the next part started, Naru began to dance at the rhythm.

 _Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

 _That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

 _I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

 _And I wanna know..._

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

 _My mind keeps saying,_

 _"Run as fast as you can."_

 _I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

 _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

 _Troublemaker!_

He walked to Rachel side, sitting next to her he closed his eyes still singing.

 _It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

 _I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

 _There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

 _'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh..._

 _Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

 _That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

 _I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

 _And I wanna know..._

Grabbing the divas hand, Naru lift her up before twirling her around a little bit. Then he started to walk in to the middle of the room. The next part he sing it looking directly to the diva.

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

 _My mind keeps saying,_

 _"Run as fast as you can."_

 _I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

 _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

 _Troublemaker_

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh (hurt so bad)?_

 _My mind keeps saying,_

 _"Run as fast as you can."_

 _Troublemaker_

 _I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

 _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

 _Troublemaker_

Suddenly Naru stared at Rachel as if asking for something. The diva just nodded before walking next to him. The next seconds stopped most of the glee kid's minds. Rachel started to rap/sing

 _Maybe I'm insane_

 _'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

 _Thinking one day we gon' change_

 _But you know just how to work that back_

 _And make me forget my name_

 _What the hell you do I won't remember_

 _I'll be gone until November_

 _And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

 _Typical middle name is Prada_

 _Fit you like a glove, girl_

 _I'm sick of the drama_

 _You're a troublemaker_

 _But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

 _And I can't even explain why_

 _(Yeah!)_

Naru joined his little one in the next part and together they finished the song, dancing and having just plain fun.

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

 _My mind keeps saying,_

 _"Run as fast as you can."_

 _Troublemaker_

 _I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

 _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

 _Troublemaker_

 _Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

 _(And I can't even explain why)_

 _My mind keeps saying,_

 _"Run as fast as you can."_

 _Troublemaker_

 _I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

 _I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

 _Troublemaker_

When they were done most of the club had their jaws on the floor. Looking at his new colleagues Naru said "You gotta admit we form a pretty good duet, don't we?"

And that's it ! stay tuned for the next chapter – chapter 3 – Q&A glee style

I hope you like it. If you have any questions or suggestions please do ask ! I'm always eager to answer.

Please R&R I loved all the comments you wrote. I thank you for all the words and please do keep them coming

Sinaikai out


	3. Chapter 3 - Q&A Glee Style

**So I'm back guys! And thank you for all of your words. I know this took more than usual but I still need to study for my exams. So I will post a chapter once a week, with the occasional two chapter per week, depending on my muse and free time.**

 **In this chapter, you will see the glee club finally getting their answer, well at least some of them. You will also see a little of Naru's past without Rachel. There will be also faberritanna moments, nothing serious yet tho.**

 **I hope you like it and please remember that this is mild burn.**

 **LOVE LIKE NIGHT**

Chapter Three: Q&A Glee Style

NO ONE'S POV

After the song ended, a silence fell upon the room. Once again not feeling the obvious tension Mr. Schue started to clap his hands. "That was amazing. You have a marvelous voice Naru! And Rachel why didn't you ever brought him here? We need more voices like him. It's not right to hide such voice just because you want the spot light all to your self…"

While Mr. Schue was talking, all that Rachel could think of was, 'and they say I rant a lot…' Clearing her throat, Rachel said "Mr. Schue in case you have forgotten, Naru is new to McKinley as well as Lima, so I wasn't hiding him. In fact I only meet him this past summer"

Coming to his senses Mr. Schue, blushed a little before looking sheepishly. "You are right Rachel. I apologize for my assumptions"

"There is no need for that. I know that my past actions led you to believe that was capable of hiding the knowledge of a talent voice from the club just because I wanted a solo. But you need to know that would never do that. I like competition it makes things look more interesting." Finished Rachel with a smirk. Naru just rolled his eyes while smiling at the Diva.

Looking for some gossip Mercedes turned to Naru. "So you just moved to Lima? Where are you from then?"

Looking up to the glee club who were all focusing on him, Naru replied. " I never had just one place to stay. My family owns some business around the world so we were always moving from place to place. The last place I live was in New York, so I guess that's your answer"

Before Mercedes could nod, Kurt asked Naru "Where did you meet Rachel?"

This time Rachel answer. "We meet at an arts summer camp in New York. I was on the music part of the camp; Naru was on the literature part of the camp. Who had some workshops together and some classes, so we just started to talk."

Again, another member, this time Mike, asked something before anyone could talk. "Why were you in literature if you obvious know how to sing and dance?"

"I love to sing and to dance, but my true passion is writing. I wanted to be a writer since I first read 'Lolita'"

"Why Vladimir Nabokov? Why not Shakespeare or something?" Asked Quinn, she was also into literature, and she knew Lolita was not an easy book to find on the shelves

"Well it was one of the first books I ever read. My Mom gave it to me, she didn't want me to lose part of my heritage," Naru answered coolly, but Rachel knew it was always hard for him to talk about his mom.

"So you are Russian?" Quinn asked once again. It appeared to be the obvious answer.

"Yes I am. My mom was Russian while my Father was American." Not giving any more information, he turned to the rest of the glee kids "Does anyone as anymore questions?"

This time it was Brittany, who after raising her hand, asked. "What are you and Rachie? Cause we saw you together on Sunday?"

Smiling a small smile while turning to the blond dancer, cause really you cannot stay mad at her, Naru answered " I guess you can say I'm now Rachel's best friend, maybe adoptive brother even though I think that because of our past that's just not possible right now. And you saw us together because I'm living in Rachel's house"

If the all question moment was going surprisingly quietly and calm , that stopped the moment Naru finished his sentence. Pure chaos follow it… well not pure chaos just random yelling and shouting,

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"YOU ARE LIVING TOGETHER !"

"OH HELL TO THE NO!"

"AS IN THE SAME HOUSE!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PAST?"

"ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER ?"

Well things didn't seemed to be calming down anytime soon, so Rachel played her secret card, AKA her voice. Breathing in she shouted "CAN'T YOU PLEASE BE ALL QUIET!"

In seconds, the whole glee club was silent, freaked out with the powerful voice of the diva. Naru just looked surprised while muttering, "That never fails to scare me"

Being the first to recover Santana turned to Rachel and said, "Why is that perro living with you?"

Breathing in again, (cause really even for her it was hard), Rachel answered "Naru's living with me because he didn't had a house in Lima and no one to stay with. So my parents offered the guest bedroom to him. It would be a waste of money to buy a house, when I had an extra bedroom. Plus he is good company when he isn't being an asshole" Rachel finished with a smirk thrown at Naru, who just pouted at her saying "I'm not that bad"

Ignoring Naru, Finn got of his chair, walking to Rachel he asked when he was next to her, "And what did he meant with your past? Did you two dated, did you cheated on me?"

The way he was looking at the tinny diva, as if he wanted to punch somebody, made Naru edgy so he careful walked next to the diva, but didn't do anything else.

Sensing Finn's bad mood, but knowing she couldn't drag this anymore Rachel said "First we are not together, so I was not cheating on you. And second, yes me and Naru dated but we are not dating now, nor will ever be again. Me and him are best friends and that's all there is"

"BULSHIT!" yelled Finn grabbing Rachel's arm. Before anyone could intervene, (meaning Naru, Quinn, Britany and Santana, who were all glaring with rage at Finn), Rachel grasped Finn's thumb before twitching it, pressing the nail. That made the boy's nerve react and so with a yelp he released the Diva. "What did you do?" asked a confused Finn clutching his thumb

"I merely pressed a nerve you had on your finger, which made you feel a rapid pain, which consequently made you release me" Rachel said coolly. Speaking again she said "Fin I can understand you being upset, but please know that next time you try to manhandle me I will not be so peaceful. Next time I may just let Naru have fun with you. And believe me he can get carried away very easily"

Too prove her point, she gestured to the boy in question. He was grinning a wicked grin while cracking his knuckles.

Finn had fear in his eyes, but he refused to show it. Turning to Rachel he said "We will talk later" with that the giant boy stormed out of the room.

After a silent while, Mr. Schue said "Well I think it's best if we end the class now"

His answer were nods and murmurs of agreement. The rest of the club just slowly started to leave, not really believing on what had happened.

In the end, only Naru and Rachel plus the Holy Trinity were left. Just then, Naru's phone started to ring. The boy went to turn it off when Rachel cut it him off. "Your phone has been ring for the whole meeting, don't you think it may be important?"

"It's only my grandfather. He must want to just know how my staying going" answered Naru is

"Well it may not be that, you should answer it" tried Rachel again

"Well you will not stop until I do it, so I guess I have no choice" grabbing his phone he said "Meet you on the parking lot okay" seeing Rachel nod Naru started to walk away

Grabbing her bag, Rachel started to leave the room when Britany touched her shoulder. Smiling at the bubbly girl Rachel asked, "Do you need something?"

The blond she smiled while saying "Are you going to the dance studio today?"

"I … actually yes I'm going why ?" replied Rachel

"I'm going too and San and Q are going also, so you should come with us Rachie" said Britany while pointing to her and the other two girls who had shy smiled on her faces

Trying not to chuckle at the taller girl giddiness, Rachel said " I'm sorry Britany but I brought my motorcycle today so I can't really come with you guys. Thanks for asking thought" finishing with a smile that made the other three girls internally swoon

Touching Rachel's shoulder again Britany said, "Well I know that! We saw you in the morning, you were really hot on top of your bike" this made the tinny diva blushed, which brought a smirk to Santana's and Quinn's faces " But you can ride behind us, and after class we can all go eat something"

Rachel was starting to answer "Well I dunno Britt I may have too…" when her phone biped, seeing what it was she saw it was a sms from Naru, opening it she read, 'I'm sorry Little one but I have to go meet my grandfather see you on Wednesday. Take care. Love ya'. Tipping her response Rachel wrote 'That's okay Naru, I will warn the teacher. Love you too'

Being able to read the tiny girl's sms Britany said "You see now you don't have to worry about Kiev plus with us you won't be alone"

"Who are you calling Kiev?" asked a confused diva

"Naru of course isn't he Russian? Now come one we need to go to dance class" grabbing Rachel's hand Britany started to sprint towards the parking lot, the tiny diva running trying to keep up, with the energy blond.

Santana and Quinn followed the two girls. Santana muttered, "At least she didn't said no"

"I don't think Britt really gave her time to do so"

"Well I play with what I can get. At least the new guy won't be around Rachel for a while," replied Santana

"Yeah but then he comes back to live in her house… and we already know that her dads travelled a lot so they will be together and alone for a long time" bitterly assumed Quinn. She didn't like the thought of the tiny diva and the Russian kid all alone at night… nope not one bit.

Santana gripped her fists while she tried to contain her rage. "You just had to make me think of that, didn't you Quinn! Now I want to strangle the new kid!"

"Oh please you already wanted to do that" retorted Quinn

"Maybe… but now I have another reason" slightly smirking said the Latina girl

"Yeah… yeah… let's just go find the Britt and Rachel" an also smirking Quinn said

With that, the two cheerleaders started walking towards the other two girls

AFTER PRACTICE

Before the summer, the word Quinn and Santana would use to describe Rachel was something between the lines of – annoying, tranny, Diva, weird, hobbit, etc... After the summer the words changed – cute, misunderstood, fighter, tinny, amazing, etc.… Right now however, the only word that was son their mind was – HOT.

You see, while not being as flexible as Britany, Rachel danced with an aura of confidence and sexiness that she usually didn't showed. Her movements were fluently and without no effort whatsoever. She made doing a slip look easy. Plus her clothes were not helping the girls either. A pink sports bra that let her stomach open, grey shorts that hugged her ass on all the right places and a pair of grey snicker that had seen better days. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and because of that, you could see she had a piercing on top of her left ear, nothing much just a silver star.

Their drooling fest was stopped however, because Britany run up to them with a face that screamed 'I'm excited and so happy right now'. Looking expectantly at their girlfriend, they waited for her to talk.

"Guys you won't believe what just happened!" the taller blond was seconds away from starting to jump up and down

"You could tell us sweetie and we would know" a smiling Latina said

"Rachel just said we could have a sleepover at her house… I mean I kind of beg her too…. But she said YES isn't that awesome! She is now getting dressed so in about less than twenty minutes we will be alone with Rachie for a whole night !" she was rambling so fast, that Santana and Quinn had trouble keep on, but they did get the important parts, and that left them with big smiles on their faces. 'Progress' was what they were all thinking.

"So we are just going to drive there or are we going to a restaurant first?" Asked Quinn

"I thought it would be best if we order take out actually" came the voice of Rachel from behind Britany

"I also agree that's the best option." Said Santana looking at Rachel "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready. Just follow my bike and I will take you to my house"

"Roger that tiny"

"You know you are almost the same height as me, don't you?"

"You are still tinier"

"ugh. Could you possibly be more annoying!"

"Says the queen of all that annoys"

"Please that's your majesty for you"

The girls continued to bicker until they reached the parking lot, not knowing that the blonds we having a blast while trying to contain their giggles at the show Santana and Rachel were putting. For a while, life was calm.

WITH NARU, NARU'S POV

After leaving glee, I quickly grabbed my bike. My grandfather hadn't said much just 'they are here' and 'You need to come here now'. The truth was that there I didn't need anything else, to know what my Grandfather was talking about.

My parents were back…

Now I know that sounds impossible, because they are dead, right? WRONG, I told Rachel that because for all purposes my parents are dead. Dead to me and my family that is.

You see for generations my family, the Calcifer's have lived by a code. To protect each other and the future's generation at all costs. During medieval times, a children would only be taught how to fight if their father and mother had died first, our girl was to create a world without violence. Now that sounds almost impossible right? Yeah well about a hundred years ago my great great grandfather also thought that, and so the code was changed. From that day our family would became weapons whose purpose was too protect those who could not protect themselves. My family transformed into a shadow that helped the people without them knowing it. I could write almost a bible telling the wars that we helped win. We never wanted recognition, the dark was our friend, the light made things harder for us.

My father however was not a Calcifer and that was perhaps his downfall. Played by his greed, my father stole the drawings and projects for weapons, and the formulas for medicines that my family created. He sold some of them and with the money created his own monopoly. A kingdom forged by the blood of innocents who didn't have the money to pay for his weapons.´

My mom was too blinded by her love to notice the changes in my Father, and when she did she was too late, his soul was beyond saving. She didn't leave him, no my mom loved him, and so she fled with him. With them went also my twin sisters, Ana and Astrid. They always were daddy's little girls and so that was not a surprise. I on the contraire was more shy and reserved, and that's was what saved me in the end. My father ignored me most of the times because of my shyness and so I learned that he was capable of being wrong.

When the time came for me to choose, I choose my family, I choose the code.

I never thought of them since that day almost 8 years ago. Funny how life doesn't let me forget my regrets…

And that's it. I keep it short because I want the next part to be all together.

Hope you like it!

Next is chapter 4 – The lies we tell

Sinaikai out


	4. Chapter 4 - The Lies We Tell

**I'm back people! I'm sorry about the delay but I had a PORTUGUESE A BIOLOGY AND MATH EXAM! But thankfully it's all over now so I can breath and relax … and write, write, write and write to my heart's content.**

 **So now we start to really get into the story… Naru's past will come to the light, and faberritanna will start to take baby steps towards… well you know what.**

 **Hope you like it and please R &R**

 **LOVE LIKE NIGHT**

Next is chapter 4 – The lies we tell

NO ONE'S POV (Rachel's house)

After ordering pizza, (vegan, extra bacon, margarita and Hawaii) the four girls all went to Rachel's basement, the plan? Try not to cry while watching snappy movies.

Rachel had also made popcorn, when she brought it downstairs she also had a bottle of juice.

"Don't you have anything with alcohol in it? I cannot survive this movie without it!" grumble Santana while grabbing a slice of pizza. She was seating on the floor with her back against Brittany's legs, who was seated on the sofa with Quinn by her side.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel said. "You do know the purpose is to not cry, right Santana? Cause if I remember you get kind of emotional when you drink" that seemed to make the Latina blush, smirking the diva said "well I do have my dad's wine but I don't think that's what you want… oh wait a second I got it" with that Rachel run upstairs.

Turning to the blondes, Santana asked "I'm not a weepy drunk am I ?"

Her only answer were sheepish grins, "You kind of are babe" said Quinn

"Yeah totally, you are lucky a really sad ducky when you are drunk Sani"

Before the Latina could defend herself, the tinny Diva came running. In her hands were two bottles of vodka, on black and one pure.

Turning to the girls, she tilted her head. "Is this okay?"

The girls just looked at her shocked. Finally Quinn asked, "where did you get this? And why did you have this ?"

Smiling Rachel answered. "This are Naru's. He kind of has a tradition where he drinks a shot of vodka every morning, he told me all of his family did it. I call that bullshit, but he lets me drink it when I want it so I didn't tell my parents he was probably lying" after her mini rant, Rachel turned to the girls only to find them still looking at her like she had two heads. "What?"

Brittany was surprisingly the first one to talk. "You like to drink?" for her Rachel was the picture of a goody two shoes, it was impossible for her to think the other was a rebel.

"I like to drink as much as the other teen does, I just don't yell it to the world. Sometimes is good to relax and enjoy the freedom a drunk person has. Even if hangovers suck," replied Rachel while seating on the floor next to Santana, opening her pizza she started to eat it.

"You know you are different. You curse, you have a bike, you dress like a badass, and now you drink, what's next, you smoke too?" asked Santana, when she looked at Rachel and saw her smiling sheepishly she shouted "NO WAY! Since when?"

The other two girls also looked at Rachel with curious looks on their faces.

"Well I was on arts summer camp, people there are very sensations friendly if you know what I mean. Ya know nirvana and all of that…," replied Rachel feeling guilty for some reason.

"Wait you smoked weed? The fuck happen to you! That's a no go Estrella! A no go!"

If Rachel caught Santana's nickname for her, she didn't show it, instead she just looked at Santana with an disbelieving looked on her face. "As if you never did it before. I just wanted to try it. It's not as if I have weed in my house right now"

"How did you even thought about trying it ?" Asked Quinn clearly more calm than Santana

Turning to Quinn the tinny diva said, "Oh well, Naru used to smoke one every week or so, and I just got curious, so I asked him if I could try it"

"That's it I'm going to rip that perro a new one when I see him. Who does he think he is to try and corrupt tiny diva's" the Latina was fuming, mad and angry at Naru

Letting out a sigh, Rachel said "First I know you are strong Santana, but Naru is much stronger than you. Second he didn't make me do anything as well he certainly didn't corrupt me, he was just there when I thought of it. If it wasn't with him I would have probably found another way to try weed. You know how I get when I want something"

Santana knew she was right still… "I don't like him"

"Well I'm not asking you too. I would love too because I feel we are starting to became friends, but I'm not going to make you guys like each other" softly replied Rachel

"Good"

Sensing the mood quickly drooping Britany said "so Titanic or Marley and Me ?"

That made all the girls smile while shouting " Marley and me"

Yep the dog always wins …

NARU'S POV (unknown place)

It was now Tuesday morning, and as I saw a forest run through the window of the train, I couldn't help but to wish for time to move as quick as that. I still had at least two hours before I reached New York and the truth was that I just wanted to get this all thing over the fastest way possible. Meeting my parents and my sisters was not part of my plans, not now not ever.

They were like a bad memory that I want to forget at any cost. I know it sounds cruel but to me they are a reminder of a life I could have chosen, had I not been 'weak' has my father called me many times.

Knowing that they were back only spelled one thing… Trouble

That man didn't do things for the greater good, he did things because it put money on his vaults or fame on his name, nothing more and nothing less. So the only reason he could have to be back was because he need my influence.

I was only 16, almost 17 but still not even close to 18 yet. That meant that I still had to have a legal guardian. Right now, my grandparents were my guardians but with that man back, things may change.

He and my mother may try to get my custody back and even though my grandfather will not go down easily the time between trials maybe enough for that man to do what he wants…

I was once told that it would come a time in my life were I had to choose my own path. I always thought I had already chosen but maybe I need to do it again…

One thing I will not forget is to always protect my family even if they are not by blood .

Turning to my phone, I saw a message appear

 **From Rachel:**

 _Is everything okay ?_

Quickly I tipped an answer

 **From Naru:**

 _Yeah don't worry little one. Just the usual stuff nothing major. Promise to be back tomorrow_.

It pained me to lie to her. But I just had to. I will not bring another pure soul to this blood bath. I could not forget the last time I tried…

 **From Rachel:**

 _Okay. I know you are lying but I will let you be. When you want to talk I will be here_

Damn sometimes, I hated that Rachel knew me so well… fuck

 **From Naru:**

 _Still be safe and don't forget to have some fun… and don't drink all my vodka_

I was trying to change the subject. I knew it and she did too. But for now that was the best option.

 **From Rachel:**

 _Too late_ _. I need to tell you a lot but I will wait for you to get back._

 _Bye Naru. Adore you_

I smiled at that it was good to know she was having fun. Even if I was a little worried.

 **From Naru:**

 _Okay. But you own me an explanation little missy_

 _Bye Ray I simply love you_

With that I turn my phone out. The train had stopped. Time to face my real life. I just hope I can return to the life I want.

NO ONE'S POV (Rachel's house Tuesday morning)

The rest of the night was spend watching more films and talking about each other's summers. Britany, Santana and Quinn had all spend the summer together and with the glee club and so, they filled Rachel in on the gossip she had missed.

Apparently, they had two new member who for some reason didn't appeared on the first glee meeting. Their names were Sam and Lauren, ( **A/N now I know that's no how it goes but please just go with the flow** ). Lauren had caught the attention of Puck who was keen on making her is. 'Even if she is twice is size and crazy as fuck' Santana's words. Sam was a nice guy who for some reason loved Avatar maybe a little too much … 'the smurfs are better' Britany had said while telling all about Sam.

At the same time, Rachel told them her time in the art camp, leaving of course her relationship with Naru out, the tiny diva just had a feeling the holy trinity would not want to know about that.

So she told them about all the stuff she did. Like the one time where she and Nicky decided to switch clothes for a day. 'You need to understand that Nicky is very tall and therefore her clothes were too big for me, while mine where too small for her' Rachel had said.

She also told them all about her other friends that she had made while in camp and how much she missed them. In the end the other girls had hug her to comfort her and to just feel the tiny dive in their embrace. They had fallen asleep on the floor their bodies keeping the place warm and cuddly.

It was now morning around 6:10, Rachel had woken up to find herself between the holy trinity. With little to no trouble, the diva got of the embrace.

After reaching upstairs, the diva went on her morning routine, complete with exercise and all. After dressing herself and preparing her backpack, Rachel thought on what she still had to do.

Walking to the kitchen, she started to make breakfast.

'Bacon for Quinn and maybe chocolate pancakes for Britany, now the problem will be Santana … maybe she would like a fruit salad? Well it's worth a shot' Thought Rachel grabbing an apron and starting to cook.

Reaching for the bacon, Rachel made a disgusted face 'poor piggy', putting the slices on the frying pan, she moved to the counter top and started to mix the ingredients for the pancakes. When she did that, it was time to cut the fruit in tiny pieces for the salad. After twenty minutes, the breakfast was ready and just in time cause like hound dog, Quinn came through the door. Locking eyes with Rachel she said "Is that bacon? I smell Bacon. Can I have Bacon? Did you make Bacon?"

Behind her were Britany and Santana. Britany just hugged Rachel like she was a teddy bear. "Morning Rachie, can I have a pancake please ?"

Smiling at the cuteness Rachel said "Of course you can Britt, let me just take care of Quinn before she eats all the bacon"

"Too late" said Santana while pointing to said girl who was currently chewing a piece of bacon "She just claim all the bacon for herself, only a mad man would try to touch it"

Seeing that the blonde had indeed grabbed the whole plate of bacon without asking, mad Rachel scowl. "What do you think you are doing Quinn? You cannot grab the whole bacon at the same time. You need to share"

However, Quinn just grabbed the plate closer to her "Mine"

Walking towards the girl Rachel said, "Quinn put it down. "

"No. My bacon"

"Quinn…"

"No. Mine"

"Quinn I don't have the time for this we have to go to school" grumbled Rachel. On the side, Britany was eating happily while Santana was making a plate with the fruit salad and a glass of orange juice for herself.

Lifting her eyes, Quinn looked hopefully to Rachel "I win?"

"If you call eating all the bacon now but having to buy lunch on the school cafeteria cause I will not be making you any… Yeah you win," said Rachel slowly smirking as she said the last part

The blonde cheerio just pouted "Not fair. I want booth"

"Well you cannot have booth" seriously said Rachel

Interrupting them Britany said "do you have lunch for us Rachie?" at this Santana stopped eating listening to Rachel's answer

"As a matter of fact I do. I took the time and did lunch for all of us. A vegie sandwich for me, a meat one for you and Santana plus a salad and a bacon sandwich for Quinn with also a salad. Too bad she is not going to eat it now"

Lifting hers and Britany's plates from the table and moving them to the dishwasher, Santana said, "Thank you Rachel. You didn't have too" turning to Quinn "You better start behaving like a person Q and not like an animal. I will not lose future lunches because of you"

Still pouting Quinn let go of the plate. "Sorry" Turning to Rachel "Can I still have my lunch Ray?" Quinn's were glistening when she said that and in her face was the most perfect pout know to man "Please"

'Must resist the pout. Must resist the pout. Must resis.. oh fuck it!' thought Rachel. Blushing she said "I guess you can hav…" she could not finish it because Quinn had jumped and hugged the tinny brunet. That made Britany also jump and hug the two girls

On the side Santana just thought 'One day this will all be real'

AT SCHOOL

After stopping on each other's houses to pick up their school stuff, (Rachel's was trailing them with her bike) the Holy trinity drove to school.

After parking their car the three girls waited for Rachel to climb of her bike. Walking next to her Santana asked, "What's your first class?"

"I have biology now with Miss Stevens, why?"

"Just asking. Me and Britt have English right now, but Quinn also as biology"

"That's wonderful. I hate to be on a class were I don't know anyone" Replied Rachel while smiling to Quinn

"Yeah well we need to compare classes, maybe we have more than one together or you have some with San and Britt," replied Quinn

"That would be most amazing. Me and Naru have almost all of our classes together so don't feel completely alone" Said Rachel, not realizing the scowls on the cheerios faces

They started walking to their lockers when suddenly a jock, without really seeing the holy trinity, threw Rachel a slushy. Thankfully, Santana had seen him coming and before the slushy could reach Rachel, the Latina pushed the girl to the side.

"What the Fuck is your problem, you motherfucker!" shouted the Latina while grabbing the jocks collar

Said boy just whimpered, "I was just trying to put Berry in her place. A freak is always a freak"

Squeezing his neck Santana said, "You did not just insulted her! Did you not received he message? Rachel Berry is of limits!"

"Anyone who goes against our orders will pay" Replied Quinn her HBIC glare in full force

As for Britany she just glared and angry face on, which for a happy person like the blond Cheerio it was no easy task to do.

The jock moaned a small 'sorry'. Santana release him but not before squeezing him a little more. "Now get the hell out of my sight. Your stupidity is making me dumber just by looking at it"

The boy run out of there joining his friends who were all looking at him with pity looks on their faces. They knew that was just the beginning of the poor bastard's torture. No One went against the Holy trinity orders.

Turning to the tiny diva, who was looking at the sight before her with shocked eyes, Britany asked, "Are you okay Rachie, did the slushy hit you?"

Snapping out of her funk Rachel replied "oh no Britany it didn't, thankfully Santana was quick enough" Turning to Santana "Thank you Santana for your help, I did not want to have to change clothes today"

"No problem tiny. The idiot must have had a dead wish or something" nonchalantly replied Santana waving her hand. ' No one hurts what's mine'

Just then, the bell ringed. Touching Rachel's shoulder Quin said "walk you to class?"

Smiling Rachel said "thank you let me just grab my books. Bye Santana, bye Britany"

"Bye Rachie by Quinnie" a smiling Britany said

"See you in a bit tiny. Take care of her Q" Said Santana while linking her pinkie with Britany "Let's go Brit our class is on the other side" and with that the two pair of girls started to walk to their classes.

WITH FABERRY

Miss Stevens was actually a new teacher not only at school but in age too. Barely 28 the young teacher was eager to teach the new generation of students.

"So today is our first class and because of that I want you to pair each other in groups of two. Then I want you to ask the questions that are on this sheet of paper. The questions are simple just normal questions to get to know your partner better. If this goes well the people you choose will be your partners for the rest of the period" said the teacher while giving out the sheets of paper.

Quinn turned to Rachel, "Wanna be my partner?"

Grinning the diva said "Why not I don't see anyone better"

"Stop being Mean" Pouting Quinn said

"Oh did I Make little lion Quinn sad" said Rachel in a baby like voice while grinning

Arching an eyebrow, Quinn asked, "Why lion ?"

"Because today you made me think of one when you were eating the bacon. So lion Quinn" explained Rachel

"Okay I guess it's okay. But if I'm a lion then you have to be a kitty"

"Why is that?"

"Cause you are smaller than me. And you are cute like one" replied while smirking Quinn.

Blushing Rachel said "Let's just start with questions" after seeing Quinn nod Rachel started "What is your favorite color?"

"Blue" Quinn simply replied

"What is your favorite food?"

"Bacon" at this Rachel rolled her eyes while smiling

"Favorite type of music?"

"Rock and pop" Quinn made a rock and roll gesture with her hand at this

"What do you want to do in the future?" Rachel was writing the answers while asking Quinn

"Photography and writing maybe" Quinn said shyly. Rachel just smiled at her

"Do you have a hobby?"

"Reading and of course photography"

"Do you like sports?"

"Well I do cheer so…" Quinn said in 'What do you think' way

"What is your favorite class?"

"Literature"

"If you could be anything what would you be?"

"Well now I guess a lion" Quinn said smirking making Rachel blush

"Last question, who is your favorite person or best friend?"

"Well that's easy S and B and now I guess you too" Said Quinn

"Why me? Santana and Britany I can understand but why me ?" Asked a confused Rachel

"Well cause you are fun to be around and adorable. And your diva ways are just so cute, and you are just cuddly like a teddy bear and pretty and…" before Quinn could continue a blushing Rachel said "Okay, Okay… I get it. It's your turn now"

Smirking at the reaction she had on the tiny diva, Quinn began "So …What is your favorite color?"

"Pink and now grey too," a now normal Rachel said

"What is your favorite food?"

"I love vegan ice-cream any flavor really" answered Rachel

"Dully noted … Favorite type of music?"

"All types really. But Broadway is my favorite"

"Yeah kind of figure that…" at this Rachel glared at Quinn who simply smiled "What do you want to do in the future?"

"Really?" arching an eyebrow Rachel asked

"Yeah never mind" Said Quinn writing the obvious answer

"Do you have a hobby?"

"Well singing of course but I really like to draw on my free time also" answer Rachel

"You need to show me one of your drawings… Do you like sports?"

"I don't usually show them to people but I guess… I enjoy running. Tennis and biking are also sports that I like" smiling adorably (in Quinn's opinion) Rachel said

"What is your favorite class?"

"Right now History cause I love to learn about the past, but glee club while not technically a class is also amazing to attend to"

"If you could be anything what would you be?"

"Like you I guess now I would be a kitty" slightly blushing Rachel answer

"Lion Quinn likes that …" At his both girls laugh " Okay … Last question, who is your favorite person or best friend?"

"My best Friend is Naru but I guess I'm starting to like the holy trinity a lot more this year" Replied Rachel smiling when she saw Quinn change from a pout to a smiling face.

"I'm glad you think that.2

"I'm glad too"

Just then the bell rang.

"Okay Kids time to give the sheets back. Hope you like it cause next lesson we will start to learn all about cell division" At this most of the class whined "Well you knew it was coming… say bye bye to free time and hello to studying !" the teacher was having a blast at the sad looks on the students faces.

Not really caring about the work that was to come, Rachel turned to Quinn "So are we going to meet Santana and Britany now?"

"Yeah… we have a 20 minutes break so we have time to go to outside and seat on the tables. I'm gonna text San to meet us there okay ?" asked Quinn

"Yeah sure" said Rachel grabbing her books

"Great" replied Quinn also Grabbing her books and texting Santana

OUTSIDE WITH SANTANA AND BRITANY

"Now can you please tell me when did I tell you guys it was okay to sit with us ?"Asked Santana when the whole glee club, new members and all, sit down next to her and Britany.

"Oh please Lopez you know you love me" A smirking Puckerman said

"In your dreams Puck" replied Santana throwing the middle finger at Puck

"You bet your fin ass you are in them" That earn him a slap on the head by Lauren. Who told him to "Shut the fuck up, before I shut you myself" the boy just whimpered

That was the scene Rachel and Quinn arrived to. Sitting next to the other Cheerios, Quinn pushed Sam to the side a little so Rachel could sit next to them.

Britany kissed Quinn on the cheek before saying "Hi Quinn. Hi Rachie!"

"Hi Brit" "Hello Britany" were her answers

Always fishing for new gossip Mercedes turned to Rachel, "So Rachel, where is Naru? I haven't see him today yet"

Not really sensing anything wrong Rachel replied while opening her juice. "Hmm Naru had something to care of so he will be absent today, maybe tomorrow too, it all depends on how quick he can take care of it"

"Are you sure he didn't just decided to go home?" this time it was Kurt who asked while sharing a snack with Blaine, who was looking with a disapproval look towards his boyfriend.

"Actually I'm quite sure of that Kurt. You see for once I know Naru unlike you, and two you can asking him yourself on he is back" Rachel was now more alert. She knew the two gossips just wanted to know more juicy details but she didn't had the patience to put up with them. 'I need to stop bowing like a slave to them. I need to have confidence' Rachel thought to herself

"If he come back" Mumble Mercedes but unfortunately for her a certain Latina heard her

"Shut your mouth Black widow or I'm going to have go all Latina on your ass" Santana didn't like how Mercedes was treating Rachel and she was letting that know

"But you have to admit Santana, it's a little weird that suddenly Rachel has a new friend. One that doesn't look like a…" Artie was interrupted by Kurt who finished for him "A Loser"

That made the Latina Growl and Quinn to Glare at them with a full HBIC on.

Britany put a hand on the Latina shoulder to calm her down while Rachel did the same to Quinn, then blonde girl turned to Artie and Kurt. "I Thought we weren't supposed to say the L word anymore. Does that mean I can start calling you guys losers again?"

"What do you mean Britany '" asked Artie

"Well I thought we were all friends, that means that you are Rachel's friends too. So that means that you guys are losers. So can I call you guys Losers again?" the innocent look on Britany's face made Rachel wonder if the Girl was genius or just really lucky 'Probably a genius tho' thought the diva

Remembering all the times Naru told her to stand up for herself and to not let other people push her around, Rachel said before anyone could answer to Britany's question. "I'm sorry Britany but you cannot call them Losers" the guys in Question just smirked, while Britany pouted thinking she had upset the tiny brunet, Rachel however just continue. "You see they are not my friends but my colleagues, so you cannot use that logic for them. You can call them Losers thought if you think that they indeed are ones"

The whole table looked at Rachel with shocked faces on. No one was expecting the tiny diva to defend herself, sure she had done a kung Fu kind of move to Finn yesterday , but they all thought that was some kind of fluke.

Once again it was Britany who broke the ice, "so I can still call them losers Rachie?"

Turning to the girl, Rachel answer "If they are mean to you I think it's fair that you do so"

"Okay then" Replied a now happy and bubbly Britt, content in knowing she had now upset the tiny diva.

Santana and Quinn just smirked knowing that Rachel was not going to let people treat her like a dog anymore.

"I'm so proud of you Estrella," Santana said whipping a fake tear

"Yeah Kitty you have finally grow a back bone" an equally fake crying Quinn said

"Are you guys okay?" asked a confused Rachel

"They are just being two silly unicorns. But Q why did you call Rachel a kitty ?" asked Britany

"Yeah you hate her ! Why did you not insult her like Santana did ?" a confused and angry Finn asked

And just like that two cheerful cheerios turned into angry cheerios.

"First of all Finn, I Don't Hate Rachel! Nor does Santana. San didn't insult her quite the opposite actually, and if you paid attention in class you would know that. Now Zip your mouth tightly before I let San lose on you" at this the Latina growled. Tuning to Britany Quinn said "I called her Kitty because she called me Lion Quinn first and because she is smaller than me I thought Kitty suit her"

Britany started to jump up and down "Oh I get it!" turning to Rachel " Can I pet you? i love Kitties and you are so cute"

Not wanting to see the bubbly girl sad Rachel said "Maybe later Britt okay?"

The blonde just nodded before turning to eat her snack again

Santana threw a sexy smirk at Rachel "Can I pet you too? And can you purr for me ?"

Before a blushing Rachel could answer, the bell rang and all the students stared to walk to class. The tiny diva just made a run for it, leaving behind her three happy cheerios checking her ass and a glee club that had the same thought in mind 'The fuck just happened?"

Okay and that's it.

Please stay tune for the next chapter, chapter 5 – meetings and ducks

Please tell me what you think of this chapter.

If I get ten reviews I will post a new one on Monday. I swear on Edgar Poe

Sinai kai out


	5. Chapter 5-Meetings and Ducks

**And I'm back Sweeties" your words are my fuel and I wrote faster than ever.**

 **I want to thank all the people who write to me or favorite or follow my story. You guys are the best and I adore you.**

 **Now onto the story**

 **LOVE LIKE NIGHT**

Next is chapter 5 - Meetings and Ducks

NO ONE'S POV - Unknown Place

"It's good to see you again son"

"You lost the right to call me that 8 years ago, Mr. Cassidy." Naru replied while looking at his father.

Thomas Cassidy was a very imposing man. He had brown neatly cut hair, and a small patch of beard, his eyes were the color of chocolate. He was a little taller than his son, maybe three to four inches. He wore a black suit with a red tie. On his left arm, you could see a golden watch.

On the right side of him were three women. One Erica, former Calcifer now Cassidy, mother of Naru. She wore a green dress which complemented her emerald eyes, her hair was the color of gold falling in smooth waves towards her back. She was a very beautiful woman, and no one would give her 38 years old, even though she in fact was of that age, her husband being older by two years.

By the couple side were two identical girls, one with a blue dress the other in a yellow one, her names? Astrid and Anastasia Cassidy. Both had brown and blond hair just like their twin, the only difference was that Astrid had hers up to her shoulders while Ana's was longer by a hand and curled at the ends. They were smaller than Naru with only 5.6 feet tall. They were looking at their brother with sorrow looks on their faces.

What surprised Naru the most was the young boy next to Thomas. He was a little child with brown hair and green eyes. His face was cold however, for he had a scowl while looking at Naru.

Seeing where Naru was looking, Mr. Cassidy spoke once again, "This is Henry, and he is your brother. Your mother had him shortly after we left so he is almost 8 years old"

Observing the boy again, Naru said "It's good to meet you little Henry"

The boy just glared at Naru "Father said to never talk to traitors because they were just people who were waiting to die" Thomas just smirked at his youngest while looking at his oldest and expecting to see the shy boy he once knew. He was dead mistaken.

Naru started to chuckle, a dry laugh left his lips before he looked at the child and therefore the family with cold eyes, ones that were used to put fear on people's eyes, "Ne govorite mne kak esli ja sobirajus' pod vy malo rebenka. predatel' zasluživaet umeret' stoit na vašej storone, ne pered vami." He said in equal cold voice

The child and even Ana and Astrid all look at him with a confused look on their faces.

Seeing this, Naru said once more "Do not speak to me as if I'm beneath you little child. The traitor that deserves to die is standing by your side, not in front of you. Was what I said, it's a shame you don't know how to speak your blood language." Turning to his sisters "And you forgot how to be Calcifer's, that just proves to me that I have nothing to do with this family"

Trying to regain some of the control back, Thomas said in an angry voice, "You will shut your mouth and respect me boy. Remember I'm still your father and you own me obedience, don't make me punish you"

Before Naru could reply to his words another voice was heard, "Actually he is not your child anymore."

From the shadows, a tall reddish blond walked in. he was taller than Thomas with a body too match is cold an calculative blue eyes, he had a small bear that was starting to turn white on the ends. He wore a grey suit with a red tie, on his right hand was a wooden staff, craved with tree like branches, the top had the head of a fox in silver with its mouth open. The man just walked next to Naru resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not too late am I?"

"Of Course not Grandfather, as usual you have arrived just in time" answered Naru while looking briefly at his grandfather before returning to look at the Cassidy's family.

Thomas was fuming with anger and confusion, "What do you mean he is not my son Vladimir? He has my blood!"

Vladimir just looked at Thomas with the same dead look on his eyes, "First you will treat me with the respect I deserve boy, I did not permit you too call me by my first name nor will I ever give you the permission to do so. Second, you have been away from my grandson's life more than 8 years by the law I am now his guardian with my wife, therefore you have no claim to make"

"That's not true and you know it _Mr. Calcifer,_ nothing that a court won't solve. In no time the boy will be returned to me" it was now a game between a fox and a wolf

"Well you are not the only one with powerful friends dear _Thomas_ in fact maybe you should remember who introduce you to them in the first place. My Naru will remain where he should be, with his true family"

"Will see"

NO ONE'S POV (LUNCH)

After running from embarrassment, Rachel found out that her next two classes, Math and English, were actually Holy trinity free, meaning that the tiny brunet had more time to hide from the girls.

After succeeding on hiding from them Rachel thought that it was time to face the music, 'It's not like I have choice, I have their lunches and it would be mean to just let them starve'. So the girl tried to send a text to the girls telling them too meet her on the tables outside for lunch, 'It's more peaceful that the cantina plus I don't think I can face the strange looks the popular kids have been throwing at me anymore today'. She was reaching for her phone when she remember that she did not have the girls numbers, 'And why would I? This week has been the first time in my life that I was not on their bad side…, it is really strange. I mean Britany is always happy but Santana and Quinn are definitely different… Well a question for another time I guess, I just hope things stay like this. Naru has burn almost all of my argyle so I really don't have slushy proper clothes anymore'

Her rambling were cut short by a nasal voice, "what do you think you're doing Manhands? This is not the loser table, this is our table"

Rachel looked up to see a group of five girls and five guys all very young looking, 'Baby cheerios and jock, probably' thought Rachel. Letting out a sigh she turned to them, "I'm sorry I must have not read the sign that said this is your property…" she made a show of looking around the table as if searching for something "Nope I don't see a thing, so would you mind I'm waiting for some friends to arrive"

"Yeah right and who would be friends with you? Your fake ones don't count dwarf," sneered a jock

" And here I thought you would have more imagination but hey I guess the new kids are even dumber than the previous ones" Rachel was getting fed up with being bullied. Naru had thought her out stand up for herself and she intended to do just that. Even if the guys were somewhat scary.

"What did you just call us Tranny?" A red-haired cheerio said

"Hmm maybe you did not understand me… let me try this way, you guys are a bunch of `sukas and mu'dak, that better for you ?" a now smugly upon seeing the confused looks on the popular kids' faces.

One of the jocks suddenly yelled, "Fuck this!" he tried to throw his juice to Rachel, but she simply sidestepped avoiding it.

Another cheerio tried to grab her arm but it was in that moment that a tall blond cheerio came to stand next to the tiny diva. Hugging her tightly she made the whole group that was surrounding them stop and look weirdly at them.

"I finally found you Rachie! Q and S are also looking for you. why did you run away? Why didn't you call us? You made me a very sad panda" the girl finished pouting while also letting Rachel on the ground again

"I'm sorry Britany I tried to text you guys but I realized that I don't have you numbers" replied Rachel "Please don't be sad, I love your smile" That made Britany smile a big smile

"Okay I'm gonna text Q and S to tell them where we are" Finally seeing the rest of the group who was surrounding them, Britany asked "Hmm why are you guys here? Are you Rachel's friends?" Turning to Rachel "Rachie are they your friends?"

Before Rachel could voice her no, the same red-haired cheerio from before said "Of course we are not Rupauls friends! She was just sitting on our table so we were making her leave"

In a second, the normally happy and smiling Britany turned into a very close impersonation of the HBIC. " Names" She simply said in a cold voice

"You must be joking I m…" a jock tried to say

"I said names" Britany told them once again

Scared they all answer "John", "Peter", "Marcus", "Nichol", "Steve", "Janet", "Stacy", "Marianne", "Aubrey", "Carla"

"Good, you can now leave us alone" they didn't need to be told twice, they left the two girls alone faster than you could say Portugal

"You didn't have to do that you know? They were just being stupid" after a while said Rachel, while putting the lunch for her and the girls on the table

Britany just grinned "I know but they need to learn to now make fun of you! plus S and Q mad a law about not hurting you, so they are really screwed when they find out about it"

"Maybe we could just hide it from them… what Quinn and Santana don't know cannot hurt them…" Tried to reason Rachel. The truth was that she didn't want to make a big deal of what just transpired. For the tiny diva, the glare that the teens receive from Britany was enough.

"What is it you are trying the hide Estrella ?" Came the voice of Santana from behind Rachel, the Latina just stood there with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised in question

"Finally Rachel! We were looking for you everywhere I mean literally everywhere! And what is it you don't want to tell us? You know we won't make fun of you. We apologized for that…"Said Quinn, who came up from the opposite direction Santana had arrived from.

"It's nothing bad or embarrassing really, it's just …" Before Rachel could tried to distract the two girls, Britany spoke

"A group of baby jocks and cheerios were making fun of Rachel, they called her names. They were very mean" while saying this, Britany was opening her lunch that Rachel had made for her

Upon hearing what the taller girl had said, Quinn and Santana both said at the same time, "Their names"

"It's really nothing b…" once again, Britany interrupted Rachel

"John, Peter, Marcus, Nichol, Steve, Janet, Stacy, Marianne, Aubrey and Carla"

"Thank you Britt, the girls will have their punishment during this afternoon practice" Said Quinn Sending a smile in Britt's direction

"Yeah and the little boys will have a cold, red fruits flavored, shower to see if they can start to think clearly" sneered the Latina while mushing on her lunch

Seeing that there was nothing she could do to stop the girls from having their revenge, Rachel just let out a sigh, "You cannot fight my battles for me. Plus is nothing that I'm not used to, they grow tired after a while if you just ignored them"

"But the thing is Rachel, you shouldn't have to ignore them in the first place. We know we used to do the same with you, and we are really sorry about that. So please just let us try to protect you, it's the least we can do" Softly said Quinn

"Yeah Rachie, I really like your clothes now and I don't want you to have to change them because of slushies anymore" an innocent but clever Britany said

"Plus this is pretty tame. If I had my way they would each receive an ass hoping Lima heights style, but I know you are against violence so…" Finished Santana while smirking a tiny smirk

Rachel started to softly smile at the answers of the three girls, they were really cute and attentive in their own unique ways. Their words and smiles made Rachel tummy start to jump from the butterflies she was feeling.

"Okay I guess I can let this slide for now… so what do you have next? I have art with Mr. Jackson next" Rachel said while trying to change the subject for a more light one

"I also have art with Mr. Jackson so I guess you are stuck with me Ray" Said Santana drinking from her water bottle

"Me and Britt have both English, so I guess we will meet each other in the gym for cheerios practice San" Quinn said while mushing happily on her bacon sandwich. ' I wonder if I can convince kitty to do this for me every day'

"Can Rachie come to see us train, can she, can she!" An excited Britany said while looking at Rachel with puppy eyes

Rachel smiled at the sight, "I'm sorry Britt but I actually have to try out for the fencing club today. However, I'm sure we will see each other on the gym. We will just be in different sides of it"

"Waiting you are going to join a sword playing club, are you serious right now Rach?" Asked a surprised Quinn

"Isn't that kind of dangerous" A slightly worried Santana also asked

Trying to answer the two girls, Rachel said "I kind of learn the basics during summer, and it's actually something that I'm really starting to like. And it's that dangerous cause we have protective equipment. If you think about it cheering is also a dangerous sport"

"I guess, but if you hurt yourself we have the right to take out of there" with determination Santana, 'if my Estrella thinks she can put herself in danger she is very much mistaken', the Latina thought

However just in the moment Rachel was going to reply a phone started to ring

" _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me._

 _I said you're holding back,_

 _She said shut up and dance with me!_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_ "

"Sorry it's Naru" Said Rachel while clicking on the phone. Weirdly she touched the on speaker mood, but after hearing Naru's voice she decided to leave it like that. She didn't had nothing to hide and not.

"Zvyozdochka Moya. How's everything down in Lima Ohio" came Naru's deep voice. The holy trinity furrowed their faces in confused because of the first words spoken.

"Hi Naru! Everything is okay in here. I had a little confrontation sometime ago but it all ended okay" Rachel replied knowing Naru hated when she hide things from him.

"What happen? Did someone tried to hurt you do I have to kill anyone ?" while Naru's voice could pass as joking, Rachel knew he was talking seriously

"Nothing bad really just stupid teens being… well stupid. No need to go Demon princ on them" trying to joke was usually effective with Naru

You could hear a sigh being let out on the other side of the phone, "If you say so… are you with those three crazy girls from yesterday?"

"You mean Quinn, Santana and Britany ?"

"Yup, I made them lunch after they sleep in our house yesterday"

"Well as long as you did it because you wanted to and not because they made you all is okay"

Santana wanted to answer Naru's reply but Quinn just made a shush gestured, it wa not their conversation.

"Don't worry Naru they are not trying to prank me I think. Plus I'd like to think that I can defend myself if I need it"

"Of course you can. I just want to protect you Ray you know you are very important to me" Naru sound sorry for his words, and Rachel knew it was just the Boy's nature to be protective

"I forgive you silly Naru. Now why did you call me ? was there any complication with your trip?"

"Nothing is wrong. I was just calling to say that I would arrive tonight probably after ten and to wish you look on the tryouts today"

"Thank you Naru and please be careful"

"Don't worry Zvyozdochka Moya I'm always careful"

"I Know you are. Bye Naru"

"Bye Ray" with that Rachel turn the call off. Turning to the holy trinity, she asked, "Why are you guys looking at me with that faces on?"

"What does Zvyozdochka Moya mean?" Asked Britany repeating the words almost 100% correctly

"First that was very good pronunciation Britt and second it means 'my little star'. Naru kind of calls me that once in a while"

"And what about Demon princ ?" This time it was Quinn who asked it even tho she already had a pretty good idea of what it meant

"It means 'Demon prince' it's a nickname Naru earned during his childhood. I cannot tell you exactly how did that happen tho" easily replied Rachel

"So you can speak and understand Russian" Asked Santana

"Not very well yet, only the basis. Naru has been teaching me for a while. It's fun to talk a language almost anyone around you can understand"

"I bet it is" Santana said with a little jealous on her voice. 'she is my star not is. Well she doesn't know that yet… but still'

"Can you teach me how to talk in Russian Rachie?" Britany asked grinning like a little cat

"Sure Britt but only what I already know" answer honestly Rachel

"Well your teaching will have to wait, cause it's time to go to class" Said Quinn picking up her lunch box and going to the trash "Let's go Britany. Bye San, Bye Rach"

"Bye Rachie, Bye Tana" Britany said while waving and catching up with Quinn

Turning to Rachel, Santana smirked, "So I heard from Quinn you can draw… ready to draw me up?"

'I'm so screwed" thought Rachel while trying to fight the dirty thoughts and the blush that was starting to appear because of the Latina's words.

Life was good or at least that was what it seemed

 **RUSSIAN WORDS**

" _Ne govorite mne kak esli ja sobirajus' pod vy malo rebenka. predatel' zasluživaet umeret' stoit na vašej storone, ne pered vami."_

Do not speak to me as if I'm beneath you little child. The traitor that deserves to die is standing by your side, not in front of you.

 _sukas and mu'dak –_ bitches and assholes

 _Zvyozdochka Moya – my little star_

 _Demon princ –_ demon prince

 **If the translations are wrong I blame the internet**

And it's done

Next chapter – chapter 6 – Swords and pencils

Now sweeties start to give me feedback

I want to know what you think of Naru

I want to know if you want more badass Rachel

I want to know if I should make one of the holy trinity kiss Rachel by accident

I want to know what do you guys want to happen next!

Please R&R your thoughts. More 10 Reviews = one more chapter in two days

Sinaikai out


	6. Chapter 6

**So first things first. Life is rather chaotic nowadays, mostly because I'm starting to apply to uni and well that's shit is stressful. So yes I'm very sorry for the delay but my muse has just not been so eager to appear.**

 **On another note… in the next chapter new characters will appear… one of them is rather special… one Miss Mitchel. If you have anything against it please let me know**

 **Oh… and before I forget, Kurt and Mercedes are on the cheerios. I just think this way it will be more fun later on.**

 **LOVE LIKE NIGHT**

Next is chapter 6 - Swords and pencils

NO ONE'S POV – ART CLASS

"So because today is our first class I will let each one of you draw whatever your minds can come up with. Just please use your imagination. I think everyone can agree with me when I say a circle or bowl are rather boring to draw." Said Mr. Jackson. He was a very cheerful little man with brown hair and green eyes, his clothes were almost an exact copy of the hippie's generation, and his presence just seemed to calm you down.

One by one, each student grabbed their pencils and started to draw whatever their minds could come up with. Santana sat next to Rachel, who had a thoughtful look on her face.

Poking her on the cheek the Latina asked, "Still thinking on what you are going to draw?"

Between clearing her head and receiving the poke, the tiny diva made a face where she just furrowed her eyebrows and her nose moved a little from one side to the other. The Latina just wanted to reach and hug Rachel, because seriously the girls was just too cute sometimes.

"Well no, not really I'm just tying to find a way to draw the shadows of my work using just a coal pencil." Said Rachel a little in her own world yet

"Well don't you just have to paint a little harder on the spots you want to have shadow?" Santana was not a fan of painting. Sculpting maybe, painting? Nope not really, no.

"Normally yeah, but I want to draw a black panda so, it will be a little more difficult because of that"

"Just make sure you don't make him a sad one. Britt hates sad pandas" Said Santana smiling at the mention of the blond dancer

Rachel also smiled at that thought. "I would not dream of it. A sad Britany can make anyone cry too"

"So true… So true" said Santana. Smirking she continued "Do you think if I draw a nude, The professor will upset"

"And the normal conversation we were having just ended… Hello perv Santa, nice to see you again" sarcastically said Rachel with a roll of her eyes

Santana just made a little curtsy while remaining seated. "It's always a pleasure my little hot diva. Can I say you look rather ravishing today? I'm totally getting hot right now"

"I just summoned the devil didn't I ?" sighed Rachel already dreading the rest of the class. Maybe she could go to the bathroom the rest of the class? Probably not but it was worth a try.

"I prefer the name Satan thank you very much" the Latina replied while smirking wickedly

"I bet you do… but really you are not that scary Santana." Rachel said while finally starting on her work. "At least not anymore"

"What do you mean Estrella ?! I can put the fear of God or in this case Satan in anyone! I am a badass" started to argue Santana

"Yeah because whinnying is just so Badass…"Said the tiny diva while pointing to the now pouting Latina "Yup I never saw a scarier image. I'm going to be traumatized for life"

Seeing that she was not going to win this, Santana said "Well I'm just not mean to you anymore. But I can still scare people" with that she turned to the rest of the class who were all trying to see what was happening between the resident loser/diva and one of the queens of school. Putting on a full 'I will kill just with my eyes' glare, Santana watched as the students all whimpered before adverting their eyes.

"See I still got it" proudly said Santana while smiling at Rachel

Rachel just shook her head before saying. "I still don't think you are a badass, but if it helps you sleep at night; by all means do believe the reactions of simple teens"

"Now you are just being mean" Finally said Santana after spending five minutes just looking at the innocent look on the diva's face

Grinning Rachel replied "Nah I'm just telling the truth. All I know is that Santana Lopez is secretly a Milyj Kotyonok"

"Now wait a minute! What did you just call me? Cause I'm almost sure it was not a cuss word, it didn't sound dirty or bad"

"I just called you a little kitten"

"No way in hell am I a little kitten, I'm a sexy Latina! I'm amazing! I'm A SEXY BEAST!" finished Santana almost shouting; thankfully, the teacher was too busy with his own art work to really care

"I'm sorry but I just think Vtornik večer doesn't sounds as good as Milyj Kotyonok. And yes, Vtornik večer means Sexy beast. Plus I don't really have anything that tells me you are a beast even more a sexy one at that" smirking said Rachel, 'You spend too much time with Nicky and the others, you are becoming a perv yourself'

"Now I just know you are lying. I'm the picture of sexiness and you cannot deny that!" turning a lustful stare in Rachel's direction, Santana purred while leaning into the tiny diva's ear "And if you want to see if I'm a beast or not, well I think you can arrange something"

Blushing and stuttering Rachel said "Cccann-yyou pllleasse ssstop. People arere llookiing aat uss" the singer was starting to get hot and she didn't know how to deal with it. All her brain's suggestions were highly rated to do in the classroom.

Retrieving to her seat, Santana smirked "Now who is the little kitten? Hmmm Estrella"

"I guess you win" said Rachel after breathing in and out for a while

"I always do"

IN THE GYM

For some reason, (not that the holy trinity was complaining, the opposite actually), Sue Sylvester decided to train inside the school's gym. Why were the three girls happy? Because that way they could see the fencing club and the wrestling club tryouts, not that care about the later but still…

So as you can imagine while running around the gym, because that's was how all the warmups started, the three girls were staring shamelessly at Rachel in her fencing suit. The suit hugged the tiny diva on all the right places, plus Rachel had her hair in a high ponytail which made her look even more hot.

"Well isn't that Rachel? Is she trying to get herself killed. I mean doesn't that thing have like a minimum height or something" Said Mercedes causing some of the Cheerios to laugh

Before Quinn or Santana and even Britany could tell Mercedes to shut up, the group all saw Lauren walk next to the diva. The bigger girl was there to try out for the wrestling team yet she was smirking and chuckling at Rachel.

"Are you sure you are in the right place Berry? Cause I don't think this is the kid section nor is it the dwarfs one. Why don't you go home and let the fighting for the people who really know how to do it. I mean look at the guys they don't want to have to hurt a girl even less a little one" Lauren pointed to the rest of the people who were there to try out.

Truthfully they were almost twenty five people, twenty guys and five girls, yet Rachel was by far the smallest of them all, plus she was the only girl in a fencing suit, which most likely meant she was the only one trying out for the team.

Rachel was about to answer Lauren when she remember what Nicky and Naru told her once:

FLASHBACK

" _I cannot do the Feint correctly. Nicky always knows what I'm thinking" Said a frustrated Rachel after having passed the last hour trying to learn a simple move_

" _That's because you always let your eyes tell me what you are doing" Said Nicky while grabbing a bottle of water_

" _It's like a do it on purpose, I'm just very emotional"_

 _On the outside of the fight circle Naru said "Ray didn't you tell me you usually let the people only see your Diva persona?"_

" _Hmm yeah. It usually makes people annoyed with me, but at least with that they don't come after me as much. Why ?"_

" _Well from now on you will also have a badass persona. A mask that says 'Fuck with me and I will fuck you up'"_

" _I don't know if I can do it" nervously said Rachel_

" _Of course you can Rach. Naru's right, that way people will think twice before messing with you. Fuck! You already are half badass so you don't need to fake it at all," Grinned Nicky_

" _All that you need to do is remember that when you need it, all your other personas will be put to rest, and Badass fucking Rachel will be the only one on air" Said Naru while smirking a wicked smile_

" _I guess" Rachel was starting to smile now, happy to know she had friends on her side_

END OF FLASHBACK

So instead of answering Rachel just rolled her eyes before turning to her backpack. She was looking for her water bottle

Not liking to be ignored Lauren said "Are you that scared you can't even talk Berry"

Once again her mocking fall in deaf ears, because Rachel was now opening her bottle.

Getting mad Lauren tried to slap the bottle away. However Rachel just side stepped out of the way. Finally Rachel look at Lauren with a bored Look on her face. "Are you done? Cause I think the coach is ready to start the matches"

Fuming, Lauren was about to smash something or in this case someone, when a loud voice spoke "Get your asses on the floor cause the tryouts are about to begin!" after every student had in fact their asses on the floor, the voice proceeded "Okay you can call me Coach Sloam and this is coach Bestie . I'm the coach for Fencing while she is the one responsible for wrestling. However we my change sometimes because we are both ready to teach both sports"

Taking of where coach Sloam stopped, coach Bestie started to talk. "For the tryouts each one of you will have a small battle between me or coach Sloam, depending on which sport you want. After that, the best ones will be chosen to take part on the team. There are eight spots for fencing and eight spots for wrestling, so has you can see at least 9 of you will go home today."

Finishing up coach Sloam said "Now please run fifteen laps around the gym and do some stretches. After that just sit down and wait for your name to be called. Good luck to you all"

The group all nodded their heads, before one by one, each started to run. Lauren tried to make Rachel fall, but the tiny diva was too fast for the bigger girl and quickly gain round on her, leaving her behind.

"Jeesh Rach can sure run fast. She looks like that funny mouse from Mexico," Said Britany while stretching. The cheerios were all observing the group running around the gym mostly because some of the guys were pretty hot.

"You mean Speedy Gonzales Britt?" Asked Santana while helping Quinn with her stretches

"Hmm yeah that one! She is small like him too" smiled Britt

"Yeah but she does have some spunk to her. Did you see her just brunching off Lauren? She was totally badass right there" Grinned Quinn

Still sour about the art class Santana pouted "I'm more badass to"

The two blond Cheerios just laughed because they already knew what had happen in art class. Santana couldn't stop mumbling about 'Tiny Estrellas that don't believe I'm badass' and 'I'm not a little kitten dammit and a fierce lioness at least, and sexy too'

"Yeah well Rachel is fast because all of the times she had to run away from slushies. But if Lauren catches her she will be beaten to a plumb" from their right side said Kurt while helping Mercedes

"Yeah girl is screwed for sure. Lauren is going to murder her" also said Mercedes

Before any of the holy trinity could defend the tiny diva, a flash passed by them, follow by a voice, "Wanna make a bet on it" said Rachel while running without a care. Another thing she had learn was to not show her weakness. So even if running like this was tiring, Rachel would always have a normal face or even a relax face on her to show that she wasn't putting much effort

Almost twenty-five feet behind her, a red-faced Lauren and almost the entire rest of the group were all running with tired faces.

"Come back here Berry!" yelled Lauren

"Why don't you come and catch me?" taunted Rachel next to her were two other boys, one of them with a fencing suit and the other not. Turning to the boys, she said, "Would you mind if I leave you guys alone for a little while?"

The guy with the fencing suit said a little breathless because of the running, "Not at all. But are you going to slow down?"

"Not really, in fact I'm going to speed up a little. Like a whole lap in advance kind of speed up. Would you like to go with me?"

"If I wasn't with this suit I would gladly do it but I'm just too hot with this on"

"I can run with you if you want to. I'm pretty fine right now" said the guy without the suit

"Well that's amazing and I really appreciate it. My name is Rachel, what's yours?" Rachel asked the two boys

"Yeah I think all the groups know your name because of that girl yelling it. My name is Alfred but people call me Fred" said the guy in the suit

"Nice to meet you Alfred. I'm sure we will have another time to run with proper running clothes in the future"

"I'm Jack and you can call me Jack" grinned the other guy

"Well jack what do you say we speed up things a little" Smirking Rachel replied ´

"Sure thing Rachel." Jack made a move with his fist before fist pupping Rachel

The two then started to run faster quickly covering an entire lap. When they passed the cheerios Rachel said "Hi again"

That left three girls smirking and grinning and the rest of the cheerios all looking shocked.

When they passed Lauren, Rachel touched her on the back "Hey Lauren nice to see you again" before the other girl could do something Rachel said "Well gotta run, bye it was nice to see you again"

Jack started to laugh "You are a little crazy aren't ya?"

"Nah I'm just a normal diva" when Rachel said that the two of them had reached Fred again

"Yeah I think I remember some rumors about you. I'm happy too know they are not true" Said Fred

"If they are about me being an obnoxious loud diva, then yeah they are true. I'm just more than those things, plus I like to think I'm just very driven and competitive" replied Rachel with a smile

"Well this school can be a little over the top sometimes when it comes to the status Q, I've never been bullied mostly because I've always joined a sport but I had some friends who were for a while" said Jack

"Yeah I remember trying for the chess club only for my friends to tell me they would stop being my friends if I did that. I'm been a loner since" added Fred

"Well I would gladly be your friend, but only if you can teach me how to be a master at chess. I have a Russian best friend who always beats me at that" a smiling Rachel said

"No problem Rachel, and thank you for your offer I would love to be your friend" answered Fred

"Well I dunno about chess much but I'm willing to learn. And in exchange I will teach you two how to make the meanest whiskey in the world. Cause my name is Jack but my surname is Daniels and I do know about booze" a grinning Jack said

"Bro you could just have said ' I wanna be your friend too' ya know? But booze is always welcome" chuckling Fred said

"Yeah Jack I don't usually drink but my best friend loves vodka so I think you two will get along just fine"

"Yeah I already love the guy," laughed Jack

After running all the laps, the three new friends all started to stretch. Unaware that on the other side of the gym three girls were ogling the tiny diva

"Rachie is so hot when she bends over like that," whispered Britt to the other two girls while licking her lips

"I know B, Estrella is seriously torturing us" said Santana half whimpering in want

"Pure torture" a breathless Quinn said while tilting her head just a little more.

"So now that the entire group has warm up I think is time we start the tryouts. We will begin with the wrestling matches. I will be judging your skills while Coach Bestie will be fighting you. now don't worry we will not go all out just enough to see what are your skills" Coach Sloam said

The teens all went to stand next to the wrestling mat that was put on the middle of their side of the gym.

"Carla Peterson you are the first." Said Coach Bestie while she herself went to stand on the mat.

The girl in question just nodded before walking to the mat.

"Okay you maybe begin," said Coach Sloam

The first match ended fairy quickly, with Coach Bestie having the upper hand at all times. The next few matches all went that way. Until…

"Lauren Zizes you're up"

Smirking Lauren walked to the mat. Her match surprisingly went belter than the others and she had actually stricken coach Bestie three times before being pinned down

Helping the girl up, after calling the match off, Coach Bestie said, "You are quite good, and you are very strong but you need to improve your speed if you want to became the best"

On the sidelines Jack murmured "yeah maybe if she was a little thinner …"

Slapping him lightly on the shoulder Rachel said "Do not make fun of her. Sure she is being to me, for the lack of better word, a bitch but I don't think we should be mean to her"

"I was not being mean. I am really concerned about her, she is strong but she has also room for improvement. I like to win, it's simple has that. And with her at her top shape I know the team can win more easily"

"Dude you don't even know if you are in the team yet" said Fred

"Not to be cocky or anything but I think I got this" before he could say more

"Jack Daniels please walk to the mat"

Jack just smiled before walking up to the mat.

"Who knew his name is really Jack Daniels" chuckled Fred

"True but I just want to see if he can back up his words" Said Rachel while looking the match that was about to begin

True to his statement, Jack fought pretty well, showing not only strength but also skill. In the end the coach won but just barely

"Good match Daniels. You can be sure you will be joining the team" Said coach Bestie

"Thank you coach" politely smiled Jack while stepping out and walking next to Rachel and Fred

"Well and that's it for the wrestling crew. The rest of the people be ready because I will not be going easy on you," said Coach Sloam while picking up his sword "Remember you need to strike me twice to win as I need to do the same to win also"

"Well I guess it's our turn now" Said Fred

"I guess it is" also said Rachel

"Good luck guys" whished Jack

"Time to see Berry get her ass hopped really good. Think she is gonna cry" a smirking Lauren said to her friends on the group. They all chuckle at that

"Don't listen to them Rachel, you will be fine" said Jack

"Yeah at lest you are fast" added Fred

Rachel just smiled at the two boys, "Don't worry I don't really care what they are saying. I will let my skills do all the talking"

"Damn spoke like a true warrior." Said Jack

"Alfred Bolt please step in the mat" said Coach Bestie

"Wish me luck" said Fred

"Good Luck" Rachel and Jack both said at the same time

Fred's match went surprisingly well, he fooled the coach one time with a feint hitting the coach on the shoulder. The coach just smiled before beginning to counter attack the match then ended quickly

"Good job back there with the Feint. I take it it's not your first time doing this ?" Coach Sloam asked

"Not really but it's been a couple of years since I last did fencing" Said Fred

"Well your muscles have not forgotten it seems. It will be good to work with you kid" Grinned the coach

"Thank you Coach" replied Fred

The rest of the matches then proceeded normally, ones better than the others as it always is.

On the other side of the gym, the cheerios training had ended, but most of the girls plus Kurt had chosen to stay back and watch the tryouts

"Damn they are not playing over there. Do you think Rach will be okay?" Asked a slightly worried Santana

"I just hope so." Answered Quinn while also looking worried

"Don't worry Quinn, San. Rachie is one strong cookie. Plus she promise she wouldn't get hurt" smiled Britany

Joining them Mercedes said "Rachel will murdered, it's impossible the opposite to happen. Did you say how the coach ended that guy, and he was freaking huge. Diva doesn't stand a chance"

"I agree with you, I don't think this will end well for her" said Kurt

"Okay can you two stop with the bad vibes over there. I'm sick of hearing you say shit about Rachel" shouted Santana

"We are just saying the truth. Rachel is all bark but no bite. She is a diva period" said Mercedes

Their conversation, if you really could call it that was interrupted by Coach Bestie loud voice, "Rachel Berry you're the last one, get your tiny self of the mat please"

The group was not openly staring at Rachel's movements. She appeared to be very calm. Because she just walked there without saying anything at all.

When she reached the mat, the tiny brunet just lift her sword in the standing position, before waiting for the start signal

"You ready Berry?" Asked from the other side Coach Sloam

"Yes coach" said Rachel

Coach Sloam then nodded to Bestie who started the match.

The coach was the first to attack lunging and trying to slash Rachel on the shoulder. The diva side step it before trying to counter attack with her own lunge. The coach defend it.

They sated like that for a couple of seconds just attacking and defending in what it seemed like a rehearsed dance routine.

However, Rachel was successful in evading her opponent's attack by dropping her body beneath his weapon, placing her free hand on the ground for support. As the coach loomed over her, Rachel straightened her sword arm and attempt to stab him. She succeeded and strike him once in the shoulder.

The coach just laughed "Not Bad berry I see you have some fighting spirit in you"

"Thank you coach" said Rachel

After starting the match again the Coach's strategy changed and he was now striking very fast , trying to overpower Rachel.

The tiny diva was fast but even she end up not reaching an attack and suffering a slash to the leg.

"Next to strike wins" said Coach Bestie before starting the match

This time Rachel attacked first. Using her sped she fooled the coach into believing she would lunge for the right when she actually was aiming for his left side . Leaping from the ground she did a flunge attacking the coach from the air and striking him again in the shoulder.

The coach looked at her in surprise while the rest of the students watching just had their jaws on the floor.

Not caring about that Rachel just tilted her head to the side before saying "Looks like I win. It was a good match Coach"

Getting out of his funk the coach said, "That last move was absolutely outstanding Berry. We will be seeing you on the trainings there is no doubt about that."

"Thank you coach, I take it this is the end of the tryouts?" Rachel asked while smiling

"Why yes it is" said Coach Sloam. Turning to the rest of the students he said "we will post the results tomorrow afternoon. The tryouts are over have a rest of a good day"

The students started to leave one by one. Lauren walked next to Rachel, who was saying goodbye to Jack and Fred, at the same time the holy trinity walked too.

"You know you just got lucky, don't you Berry" grunted Lauren

Rachel looked yet again bored by the mere presence of the other girl, sighing she said "Can you please stop with the down talk. I don't care about your opinion so you can stop giving it to me"

"You think you are hot shit don't you Berry" an angry Lauren said while walking up too Rachel's face

"Not really but I gave up trying to change your mind the minute you first glare at me so…" said Rachel smirking

"Oh that's it I'm going to show you how a pancake feels like"

"Yeah I don't think so Rhino. You try touching Rachel and I will end you" Said an angry Latina glaring at Lauren

Quinn and Britany were also glaring at the other girl

Deciding now was not the time to fight, Lauren just growled before walking away

Turning to the Latina Rachel said "Did I tell you guys I don't need to have my fights fought for me?"

"And didn't I tell you I didn't give a shit about that" Replied Santana

"You are impossible"

"No you just are too damn independent"

"Some people like it"

"Some people don't"

"Well I don't care about those people"

"Well I don't care what you think"

"The same happens with me about you"

"Well at least I'm not a diva"

"Well at least I'm badass"

"Hey I'm totally a badass and you know it"

"Not really, no"

"Yeah I am"

"Nope sorry"

"Am too"

"Nope"

"Am too"

"Nope"

"I am"

"No"

"I am"

"No"

"I…"

"Okay can you two stop with the bickering? God you sound like children" Sighed Quinn

"Very hot children" said Britany causing Rachel to blush, Santana to smirk and Quinn to sweat drop

"Really Britany ?" asked Quinn lifting an eyebrow

"What the totes are" turning to Rachel "You were awesome Rachie you look like a ninja! And you were so sexy when you moved"

Blushing Rachel said "Thhhannk youuu Britt" clearing her throat "What are you guys still doing here though, I thought the training was already over?"

"We wanted to see you fight. Plus to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with us ?" Asked Quinn

"Thank you for your support I guess. Hmmm… yeah sure but can have the dinner on another time maybe on Saturday? I'm too tired now and I have to wait for Naru"

The girls were said for not spending more time with their diva today, but they still nodded at the proposition for Saturday.

Things were getting more normal each day… the problem was when the normality runs out….

Okay I'm done

Please R&R and tell what do you think of the story so far. What you want to see and how

Next chapter 6 – Getting back on track, Glee way

I love you guys and your words are my fuel

Sinai kai out


	7. Chapter 7 - getting back on track

_People hi! Yes I'm back and yes I'm not giving up on this. I was and still am very busy with college, full of exams actually. Nevertheless I apologized for my delay._

 _I hope you like it_

 _This has a little bit of everything I think_

 _Tell me your thoughts_

 **Chapter 7 – Getting back on track Glee style**

NARU'S POV

Naru end up arriving much later to Rachel's house than he hoped, around 2:00 am, because of that the young man tried to be as quiet as he could. Walking slowly, he closed the door thanking the gods he had a key to the house… tip toeing he looked briefly to the living room seeing that the Tv was on.

'Little one must have forgotten to turn it off' thought Naru walking towards the Tv. However, when he looked at the sofa he saw the petit figure of one Rachel Berry sleeping. 'I thought I text her to go to sleep… stubborn' smiling Naru moved his back pack no his right shoulder, then he lifted Rachel bride style, always carefully to not awake the diva.

Walking up the stairs he felt Rachel snuggle up to his chest while mumbling about 'Barbra and Tony's…'. 'even in her sleep she is thinking about the stage'.

After reaching Rachel's room, Naru opened the bed before slipping Rachel on it. The diva didn't wake up and so Naru went to his own room, trying to catch some deserved sleep, while fighting all the problems he had to fix… 'life was going to get harder before it gets easier'

WEDNESDAY NO ONE'S POV

After seeing that she was not on the sofa like she remembered to fall asleep at, Rachel conclude that Naru must have arrived… waking early like she usually did, the young diva checked to see if her best friend was indeed asleep, after confirming her suspicious she went to do her daily routine. Working out, showering, dressing up and making breakfast…

Around 7:45 am, the heavy steps of Naru were heard through the house… already dressed the teen walked into the kitchen. Yawning he said "Good morning Ray, smells wonderfully like always" with that he went to Rachel's side hugging her before grabbing a plate with food and a mug with coffee.

Hugging back Rachel said "Morning Ru, thank you for carrying me to bed last night" she too grabbed a plate and a mug seating across Naru on the table

"No problem, though I did tell you to go to bed" mushing on his toast Naru looked at Rachel with mock anger

"Yeah but that would be disrespectful so I waited for you" countered Rachel smirking while drinking from her mug

"More like you fall asleep but yeah… so how did it go yesterday with the tryouts?"

"You were just too late… It when good I'm on the team, and I made two new friends Jack and Fred I think you are going to like them, Fred is on the fencing team while Jack is on the wrestling team"

"If you say they are cool they I believe you. I need to talk to the coach to see if I can tryout"

"I'm sure she will let you on the team you are a former player so that counts for something"

"Maybe we will see" looking at the clock Naru said "It's almost time to go, wanna take the car or the bike?"

"The car today people always look strangely at me when I take the bike" said Rachel while grabbing their plates and mugs

"I thought you already knew that you shouldn't listen to the sheep cause they are dumb as fuck" with that Naru grabbed the key for his car and his and Rachel's bags.

"I know that but old habits die hard I guess, I'm trying though" Fowling Naru to the garage the two teens went to school bickering about what was best Broadway or old rock n roll…

SCHOOL NO ONE'S POV

For some reason, it was now tradition for the glee club to meet up on the parking lot before school, no one admitted but they all knew it was to see the tiny diva and if her bodyguard would be in school or not.

Looking around the lot, Kurt asked while standing next to his boyfriend "Does any of you see any bikes?"

"Not really maybe Rachel hasn't arrived yet" answered Tina with mike by her side with his arm on her shoulder

"That or Rachel finally stopped this faze, we knew it was only a matter of time" said Mercedes while walking towards Sam who has just arrived

"Probably yesterday that Bodyguard of hers was not in school so maybe he decided to leave" bitterly said Lauren

"Would you stop saying shit about my Jewbabe! I mean I think she proved that she is badass so let her be" came the voice of Puck who was next to a clues Finn who was just looking around the Parking lot. Mohawked teen had taking a like to the wrestling girl, but right now he wasn't liking the way she was talking about Rachel

"There is still time until the bell rings so maybe they are just late. Rachel did tell us Naru was going to school today…" Said Artie

"Yeah Rachie is never late" an excited Britany said while linking her pinkies with Santana and Quinn

Just then a car stopped less than twenty feet from them. Quinn recognized it "Rachel arrived" the rest of the Holy trinity and the glee club all watched as both Rachel and Naru walked out of the car.

Like the first time Naru was carrying their bags while Rachel upon seeing the Glee club started to walk towards them.

"Hi guys, I hope you had a wonderful restful sleep" greeted Rachel smiling at the group. Naru just gave them a nod.

"Hi Rachie you look hot today" came the voice of Britany who jumped out of her girlfriends embrace and hugged the tiny diva

Blushing Rachel said "Thank you Britany you also look very pretty today… can you let go of me now please I'm afraid I cannot breathe" remorsefully the tall cheerio let the tiny diva go, walking back to her girlfriends

Mercedes was watching Naru, narrowing her eyes she asked "So Naru, are you going to school today?"

Lifting his eyebrow Naru answer "Well I'm here aren't I?"

Always having Mercedes back Kurt said "Well you could just be here to drop Rachel off"

"Or to say Goodbye" offered Mercedes

Instead of making a big deal about this Naru just let out a sigh while looking at Rachel. The two of them seem to have a conversation with just their eyes, because studently Rachel turned to the rest of the group

"We are going to class now… Santana I take it you are taking advanced Spanish? I made Naru change classes so now he also takes it. Want us to hold you a seat?"

The Latina just nodded while Quinn said "Actually me and Brittany are also in it. Coach makes all cheerios go to at least two advanced classes so we choose Spanish as one of them"

"Ah okay in that case we will also hold one for you guys" turning to the rest of the glee club she then said "Bye guys"

However, before she and Naru could walk away Mercedes spoke with some anger on her voice "We were talking to you, the less you could do was to answer"

Stopping his pace Naru turned to the two gossips, Rachel put an arm on his shoulder as a warning, but the young Calcifer just send her a smile before turning to the other two. "I don't talk to people who have their head so far up their asses that they can almost fill their shit coming down"

"How dare you! We were just asking a simple question, no need to been an asshole" Said Kurt who gasped upon hearing Naru

"How dare I? How dare you! You cannot see other people enjoying their lives or having the spot light, you guys have to immeadetly drown their flames. Well I am not Rachel and therefore I'm not as kind as her, so next time you piss me off I will just forget I'm dealing with ladies" Naru said this as he sneered at Mercedes and Kurt a disappointed look on his eye "A families my ass" with that he grabbed Rachel's hand and leading her to their class

"Well you guys just got burned" said Arties when half a minute passed and no one said anything

Feigning indifference Mercedes said "As if… He may look like a badass but I bet he is all talk and no bite" Kurt nodded along

"Dude did you forget he kicked Azimo's ass plus is friends all by himself. He could make into a puddle in two seconds" said Puck looking at the two divas as if they were crazy

"While that maybe you forget Naru does everything that Rachel says. He is like a glorified bodyguard. There is no why Rachel will let him hurt us" said Kurt while rolling his eyes

"I'm not really sure about that…" said Tina

"What do you mean?" asked her boyfriend, though he had a pretty good idea already

"I meant that Rachel clearly has shown that she is not as forgiven as she was in the past"

"Please that's just a phase little miss diva will return to her loser normal in no time" Said Mercedes dismissing the idea

While all of this was going on, the Holy Trinity were trying really hard to not kill the two divas.

Murderous thoughts clouded their minds, and the only thing preventing them for making them a reality was that they knew Rachel would not be happy with them.

But alas we all know that a certain Latina as little to no patience what so ever…

"That's it! I'm sick and tired of you stupid losers saying shit about Rachel! You May have forgotten but we made her off limits that also means no saying shit about her! She has done nothing to deserve that!"

"Looks who's talking. Lopez, you were one of the main people who torture Berry so you cannot really say anything right now" came the voice of Lauren

"Shut it hippopotamus! I apologized to Rachel, I'm trying to mend my wrongs so don't you dare say I'm the same as you!"

Seeing that her girlfriend was getting madder by the minute, the two blonde cheerios quickly walked next to her grabbing her hands.

With a calm and soft voice Quinn said "We are going to be late to class, let's just go"

The Latina was about to disagree but looking at her two girlfriends made her slightly calm down. "Okay lets go then" and with that the three girls walked away

The bell rang and with that without voicing their thoughts the rest of the group all went to their respective classes, an aura of uncertainty was in the air…

SPANISH CLASS NO ONE'S POV

Mr. Schuester was a man that always tried to be the best he could be. If is best was the enough well that was another story. The teacher knew that he didn't always stood up to the bullies for his club like he was supposed to do. He would be the first to admit, only to himself of course, that there were even times where he witnessed bullying between his glee club and did nothing to stop it. In the end, he would make up excuses to justified his actions. What he could not understand however was how could he let Rachel Berry change so much in so little time.

He had always known that the tiny diva was meant to be greater than all the rest of his students, perhaps it was why he always pushed harder when it came to her, and why he would turn away when her own supposed family, glee club, would make fun of her and treat her as if she was nothing. His reasoning was that she need to grow a back bone because Broadway was not a walk in the park, of course in his most honest moments he would admit that it was just his jealous acting up. He also tried to make it in the business and look at where he was now… so maybe he was getting his frustrations with the world on someone that had no fault whatsoever… He was only Human.

"Mister Schuester the bell just rang don't you think it's time we begin todays lesson" the voice of Rachel Berry interrupt his thoughts

'Why can she learn, now the rest of the class will make fun of her' thought the teacher while waiting for the usual name call and alike to begin. However, when nothing happen he put the board marker down and turned to his class. There next to Rachel was the new member of New Directions, glaring at everyone who dared make fun of the diva. The girl in question just smiled at her friend before saying something that made the boy stop glaring.

'interesting it seems Rachel made a friend' He was about to start the lesson when the Holy trinity entered the classroom. What made him wide his eyes was the fact that the three most popular girls in the school choose to sit next to the tiny diva all the while smiling and waving hello.

It seemed that he was not the only one surprised because most of the classroom had their jaws on the floor. A sideway look from the trio thought made the stares stop and suddenly all the class was looking at him…

"So... lest start today's lesson, shall we?" he said while trying to see if he was dreaming or not.

LUNCH TIME NO ONE'S POV

"So Rachie were his Naru? I thought you said you had his lunch" Brittany asked while munching on her lunch. The Holy Trinity plus Rachel were all seating on the tables outside of the cafeteria. Brittany was seating next to the diva while Santana and Quinn were seating across from them

"And I have is Britt, Naru is just talking with Coach Sloam for fencing, he wants to join the team but because he wasn't here yesterday he didn't try out" explained Rachel while separating her and Naru's lunch

"So, you think he is going to get in?" asked Quinn while looking at her sandwich and thinking 'I wish Ray made me lunch, lion quinn wants bacon!'

"Definitely, Naru has practice fencing since he was a little boy. He would be a very good addition to the team"

"At least you won't be alone there" joined Santana who was eating her own sandwich while rolling her eyes at the pout her blond girlfriend had while looking at her sandwich 'Child'

"I'm happy to know that you care for me San, but I know how to take care of myself, plus I also have Fred and Jack now so I won't be alone" Rachel looked at her phone who now had a new sms 'Five more minutes, don't eat my lunch Ray 😊' Rachel replied with 'Okay Ru I will keep your lunch far away from the vultures'

"Who are Fred and Jack" the Latina asked lifting her eyebrow and momentarily stopped eating. The other two thirds of the trio also stopped eating suddenly curious as well

"Oh, I guess I should have said something first. Frederick is my new team mate, I'm mean I'm sure he is in, Jack is on the wrestling team, again I'm sure he will get chosen. I meet them yesterday and they seem to be good people" Rachel explained while getting up and waving her arm. The trio looked up and saw that Naru was walking towards them

"Hey Ray thanks for waiting for me" Turning to the Holy Trinity he nodded in greeting. He received two nods and a small smile back. He then seated in the other side of Rachel

"Hi Ru. Here take this" Rachel said while giving him the lunch "I was telling the girls about the new friends I made yesterday"

"You mean the Fred and Jack? I met Jack today in gym, he seemed okay a little weird but okay. Funny name he has tho" Said Naru while starting to eat

"Is his name Jack Daniels?" asked Quinn

"Yeah, how did you know Quinn?" asked Rachel while furrowing her face cutely in confusing

Santana decided to answer for her "He is one of the lesser known jocks you could say, he isn't really popular but not a loser either"

"Yeah he is in the middle" said Brittany smiling at the look Rachel had

"Oh, okay that makes sense, he did told me as much" nodded Rachel bobbing her head a little making all the rest of the table smile

However, Quinn had to unfortunately break the relaxed moment. "hmm Ray sorry to beak this and all but, are you okay?"

Again Rachel made a confused face "What do you mean Quinn? I feel well thank you"

"What she means Estrella is if you aren't hurt by the words Mercedes and Kurt said" Helped Santana while Brittany just pouted looking worried

They weren't expecting to see Rachel smile "Thanks for your concern but I really could care less about those two"

This answer made Naru smile while looking proud of the tiny diva. But Santana, Quinn and Britanny were looking at her like she had grown another head. Upon seeing this Rachel decided to clarify

"I mean I'm not really happy or anything but I cannot let their words hurt me. They don't deserve that"

"I guess you are right but if they hurt you, there is gonna be hell" said Santana shaking her fist

"I actually agree with Speedy Gonzales on this one. I warned them once I won't do it twice" said the young Calcifer

"Who are you calling Speedy Gonzales, Rasputin? "glared the Latina

"Do you prefer Satna then?" asked indifferently Naru

"You Perro I should go all Snix on you" growled Santana getting up

"You couldn't even make me move an inch"

"Wanna bet on it?"

"You bet" smugly said Naru while smirking

Before the two badasses could go on rampage Rachel simply said "No fighting"

Just that and Santana and Naru stopped whatever they were doing. Looking like reprimanded children at Rachel while pouting

"She started"

"He started"

Letting out a sigh the tinny brunet said "I don't care who started I just don't want to see any bloodshed. You guys need to behave your age and not like children"

Still pouting the two just nodded their heads

Smiling and clapping her hands together Rachel said "Great, now I have math now, quinn want walk to class together?"

"Of course Rach, just let me grab my things from my locker" said Quinn mimicking Rachel's smile

"Well me and Brittany have history so we better go" said Santana while linking her pinkies with the Dutch girl

"Aren't you in class with us Kiev?" asked Brittany

"Yes I do have but I need to meet with coach again, he is going to let me try out for the team" said Naru picking all of the tables trash and putting it in the bin

"Good luck Ru! I know you will make it" an excited Rachel said

"Thank you Ray" Naru said with that special smile only reserved to Rachel

"We will see each other again in glee today right?" asked Rachel while looking at her best friend and the Holy Trinity

"Yes I will meet you there after my last class" said Naru

"We have cheerios practice but we will meet you in the auditorium" said Quinn while Santana and Brittany nodded

With that each of them went to their respective classes

~I'M BACK PEOPLE

This kind of small but I'm currently finishing the other chapter. I got some time of college, a week or so, but its enough for me to get back on track

I want and ask and plead for reviews ! I need to hear your thoughts!

Next chapter 7 – getting back on track part 2

Sinaikai out


	8. Chapter 8 - getting back on track 2

So yeah I don't really have an excuse. I just didn't had any idea with this story. Thankfully my muse is back and so I give you this kind of big chapter.

This are changing for our little group. Grey times are coming and the time for choosing and revealing is near.

I hope you guys like it. So without further ado I present you …..

Chapter 8 – getting back on track part 2

 **NO ONE'S POV**

So, it was now time for Glee club and all the teens were already on the classroom waiting for Mr. Schuster to arrive. Nothing new there.

The Holy Trinity was sitting together next to Rachel and Naru, behind them was Puck plus Mike and Tina, on the right side of the classroom separated from the group by at least 6 chairs were the rest of the team.

Naru was busy writing on his notebook that he didn't see Brittany trying to read what he was writing…

"Are you making a song?" asked the blonde Cheerio

Pausing what he was doing Naru politely answered "Yes I am, Rachel mentioned that you guys wrote some songs for competitions and I thought I could try and help"

"Thank You Ru, I was going to ask you to do just that, you are an amazing writer I'm sure if you team up with Quinn we will have the best song ever" Rachel said while smiling at Quinn making the girl blush a little at the praise

"I wouldn't be against trying it out, if Naru agrees with it. I had a lot of fun writing the last song" said Quinn

"It would be my pleasure, Ray has spoken a lot of good things about you and also the rest of the Holy Trinity" now it was Rachel's time to blush while also glaring and Naru 'he wasn't supposed to say that to them, it was secret'

Seeing their tiny diva getting suddenly shy and red, made the three cheerios swoon. Unfortunately, luck was never on their side and before they could jump the little diva, Mr. Schuester arrived.

"Hey kids thank god you are all here today we are going to be doing some team bonding!" he said cheerfully.

At this all the teens grunted or groaned. ' _Here we go again'_ and ' _not this again'_ was the thoughts that came to their heads. Not even Rachel was happy about this.

"So… you are going to be pared up in two groups of three people and two groups of four people, made by me of course" at this more groans were heard, Willian ignored them "The objective is to simply choose a song and to sing it to the rest of us, it can be about any kind of genre but you need to work together on it"

Grabbing a work sheet Mr. Schuester started to write on the board

Group 1 – Tina, Blaine and Sam

Group 2 – Artie, Puck and Lauren

Group 3 – Brittany, Quinn, Santana and Rachel

Group 4 – Fin, Kurt, Mercedes and Naru

While the Holy Trinity was ecstatic to have Rachel with them, they quickly realized that the tiny diva and a slightly panic look filled with dread on her face.

Thinking it was about them, Santana asked "Are you upset to being placed with us? I mean I thought you had forgiven us and…."

Interrupting her Rachel said, "Oh San it's not about you guys, it's just that I'm afraid Naru's going to murder someone today" upon hearing this the girls checked the board once more finding the reason for the diva panic face.

"Shit Rasputin is gonna kill those bitches" said the Latina whistling while thinking 'good riddance'

"I think we need to worry about what kind of torture is he going to inflict on them first" Said Quinn with a serious look on her face, she knew the young man was very protective of Rachel and she had no doubt this whole thing would not end well for the other three members of Naru's group…

However surprising everyone Naru just let out an annoyed sigh before grabbing his bag and moving to the chair next to Finn and the two divas …

Said divas were already discussing the number of songs choices their group would be performing while the former quarterback just nodded with a somewhat constipated look on his face. Upon seeing that Naru was now seating next to them Finn tried to look the most intimidating he could…

"Don't think for a second you are the boss here got it? You are going to do whatever song we choose to and you are going to be happy about it!" while saying this Finn used his bigger size to try and glare down Naru. Kurt and Mercedes nodded their agreement, and Mercedes even added smirking, "You will probably just end up being the backup singer so no need to work that hard"

Instead of the outburst they were expecting, Naru surprised the group by simply saying "As you wish" with that he opens his notebook again and started to write not even minding what the rest were doing

Not knowing what to say Kurt just looked at Mercedes and Finn who also look like they were clues at what was happening, "okay… so As I was saying I think we should sing something like Modern Talking Brother Loie" at this Naru snorted but otherwise said nothing

"Hmm I think we should do more on the lines of soul and jazz ya know? Maybe a little of miss Franklin" replied Mercedes while looking at a Naru who once again snorted. "That's it! Something you wanna say Russian Boy?"

Shrugging his shoulders Naru said "Not really I'm comfortable seeing you both screw up by yourselves all alone, thank you for asking"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kurt while looking a little mad

"Well as usual for what Rachel told me about you guys, you too only think about your personal talents while skipping the group dynamics … therefore this will probably end up being a total disaster." While saying this Naru was still writing not even sparing a glance to the two divas and the tall buffoon.

"Just because the little annoying diva told you lies doesn't mean you can have that attitude with us. The least you could do was to look at us when talking! What are you even writing over there, love letters for the diva?" spit Mercedes while crossing her arms

As if waking up Finn loudly said "Don't even dare try to make a move on my girl! She is mine! And you can't have her. I won't let you"

"I don't know Finn, the way to Rachel's Heart is usually with romantic gestures so Russian wannabe here could probably be already in" Coldly added Kurt. While smirking at the red and anger filled face Finn was getting 'Finn will teach the little dog to behave'

Just to be even more spinful Mercedes joined for one final jab "And is not only her heart that open, if you get my drift"

At this someone yelled "THAT'S IT!"

However, it was not Finn nor was it Naru, but instead Rachel…

 **With the Holy Trinity and Rachel, a couple of minutes before**

"Maybe Rasputin has hit his head on the way here? He is not doing anything" commented Santana while watching Naru and his group. The fact that the guy hadn't killed or at least punched Finnocence was too weird for the Latina to handle

"I would like to think that this is Naru trying to be the bigger man and not behave like a child" Replied Rachel although inside she was thinking 'I just hope he doesn't get caught for killing them, it's never a good omen when Naru is quiet'

Deciding to change the subject Quinn said, "So any ideas for our group song?" at this the rest of the Holy Trinity looked at Rachel expectantly

The tiny brunette just smiled "Well I may have a couple of ideas…" yet before she could start the loud voice of Fin was heard

"Don't even dare try to make a move on my girl! She is mine! And you can't have her. I won't let you"

"Finn has gone cu cu again" Britany said while paying more attention to what was being said

Just before Rachel, Quinn or even Santana could reply Kurt joined Finn

"I don't know Finn, the way to Rachel's Heart is usually with romantic gestures so Russian wannabe here could probably be already in"

At this Rachel huffed "While I admit I enjoy romantic gestures I think I have said more than once that me and Naru are just best friends, plus I think I could see pass a stupid attempt to …" again Rachel was interrupted but this time she wasn't prepared for what she was going to hear.

"And is not only her heart that opens, if you get my drift"

And that was when the tiny Diva Exploded

"THAT'S IT!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs getting up from her seat and marching up to Mercedes. The Holy Trinity hot on her trail, with matched glares on their faces.

The other gleeks stopped trying to pretend they weren't trying to subtly spy on the commotion, instead they all turn their heads towards Rachel expecting what was to come.

Naru who had finally had enough stood up from his seat with an all full charged Calcifer Glare on. Kurt, Mercedes and Finn also stood up.

Reaching Naru's side Rachel turned to Mercedes, "Can you please tell me what the hell did I ever do to you" pointing to Mercedes "Or even to you" Pointing now to Kurt "To deserve your cruel words!"

"You just walk in here like you run the place Diva! As if you were the best we had and I'm sick of it!" shouted Mercedes getting a nod from Kurt

"And since when do any of you ever hear me! you all just think I'm trying to steal your spotlight, when most of the times if not all the times I deserve those solos more than you guys!" replied Rachel

"How dare you! Me and Mercedes are way better performers than you! You could barely dress better than toddler a couple of months ago" dramatically said Kurt. At this point Blane and Sam had each moved towards their significant other.

Interrupting what was going to be another Rachel rant, Naru said calmly

"You see right there is the answer as to why you guys will never be better than Rachel" his speaking made the Holy Trinity, Rachel and even some of the other gleeks to nod their head in agreement, seeing what Naru was trying to say

"What do you mean?" asked a seething Mercedes

"Simple. You care too much about props and alike, yet I can bet all my family money that you two together don't train 45% the time Rachel does every day. Ray may have an amazing voice but she doesn't rely on her talent alone."

"Yeah! Rachie is always practicing in the mornings! Sometimes even before our cheerleading practice" joined Brittany with a smile on her face, that put a little red on Rachel's cheeks

"Plus, Estrella has offered more than one occasion to help the rest of us to get better… we were just too stupid to say yes" Added Santana crossing her arms and glaring at the two divas, on the last part she looked at Rachel in apologize, that got her a smile from the diva.

"And, Rachel has several classes dedicated to acting, singing and dancing, all to reach what she deems is perfection" ended Quinn, then turning to Rachel "Even if the rest of us already think she is perfect"

Now completely blushing Rachel cleared her head before turning to the two divas, "So you see it's is not my fault if you two cannot get anymore solos because I refuse to just stand down and give them without a fight. And I'm sure you two can do it, you just need to train a little more"

"I don't understand how suddenly you are all on the 'let's love Rachel train' but I refuse to be a part of this!" shouted Mercedes "One moment you are all glares and slushies and the other you are knights in white armor! You are probably just pretending or something"

Finding his voice, Finn turned to the tiny diva with his trademark puppy eyes. "Rach, they are probably just trying to prank you… you know how these three were always making fun of you. Don't let them fool you again"

"You know for once I agree with Finn Rachel. Since when do Santana or Quinn or even Brittany care about you? They never did in the past so why start now?" joined Kurt with his head tilted to the side

And once again Rachel's insecurities were laid out. She knew the girls meant well, and she really did believe they wanted to be her friends, but at the same time it was hard to forget about the past so easily.

Seeing their Rachel look at the ground at the end of Kurt's part made the Holy Trinity want to cry and punch something! The truth was that they knew they had years of making up to the diva, but they were selfish and so they wanted the diva to forgive them so they could make her theirs. However, they knew their friendship was still fragile and so words like this could make the tiny diva doubt.

Quinn as always had an unreadable mask on her face, even if on the inside she was freaking out about the whole situation, 'things were going so well, we were all getting closer! And now this stupid's want to ruin everything…I just hope Ray believe us'

Brittany had a sad pout, looking almost like an adorable lost puppy, while hugging Quinn. 'Rachie need to see that we really care for her… oh no San is going to go ballistic'

And Santana… Well the Latina never really had the best temper…

"YOU SONS OF BITCH! I warned you guys! But no…. you just had to fucked it all up! Well now I'm going to kick all of your asses! How dare you guys think we lying to my Estrella!" before she could go however, Naru grabbed her around the waist halting her movements.

"Little Satan calm down… Right now, your star needs calming down, not to see a bloodshed okay?" Naru pointed to the now very distressed Rachel who was looking at the Holy Trinity with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry! I know you guys are not trying to prank me or hurt me… they just brought bad memories… please forgive me?" said Rachel, almost in a whisper while walking slowly towards the Latina.

Said Girl immediately engulfed the tiny diva in her arms, and in two seconds Quinn and Brittany joined in. "Oh Estrella, you have nothing to apologize we totally get where you are coming from."

"Yeah Ray, we know we have and will always have a lot to make up to." Said Quinn "We only want a chance to prove it to you"

"Yeah! And we are scared that if you listen to Fin, Mercedes and Kurt we won't have the chance. I would be a very sad person if you didn't want to be my friend anymore" finished Brittany

Letting out a sigh Naru said with a small smile "See Ray? Everything end up well" turning to the two divas and Finn, Naru narrowed his eyes "Well almost everything…" and with that he started to crack his knuckles

And of course, it was at that time that Mister Schue decided to step in. "That's enough Guys. We are supposed to be a team, I made this groups with the purpose to stop all this fighting, so you will listen and you will do as I said." Turning to Naru he said "And I know you are new here, But, in this group we do not talk to our teammates like this. You have to respect them"

More than half of Glee club were looking at the teacher as if he had grown another head, most thinking the same thing 'IS HE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?'

But instead of yelling or making a fit, Naru just looked at the teacher before saying. "You are a hypocrite"

"Excuse me?" asked a wide-eyed Mister Schue

"You heard me. I think what you are doing is the most obvious playing favorites act, yet you refuse to see it. That or you really are a hypocrite" offered easily Naru

"I'm sorry but I'm not playing favorites. I'm just saying that if the majority of the group agrees with something, you have to do it even if you have a different opinion"

"Well then you clearly are an Hypocrite. Because I can tell you this." Naru was really starting to get pissed off. He always hated people that fully believed they could abuse their status as if it was their right. Pointing to the two divas. "These two little shits can only agree when it comes to put other people down and to gossip as if the world was about to end" Pointing to Finn and ignoring the loud gasp of said Divas "And this bag of air here only cares about chasing my Ray's skirt and to look as if he was god gift to this world. Which I think it's what you think he is, but I'm sorry to inform you that he just a giant fucking toddler that needs to grow up, before I make him myself" finished almost growling

The whole classroom got quiet as Naru's speech proceeded, by the end of it mister Schue was left with a mouth wide open and a confused look on his eyes, almost as if he could believe he had actually hear what he just heard.

"Mister S aren't you gonna punish him or something? He just disrespected you" finally said Finn smiling arrogantly at Naru

Finding his voice William turned to Naru and said with what he thought was a strong and firm voice, "That was most uncalled for Naru and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

Rolling his eyes Naru grabbed his bag and turning to Rachel he said, "I will see you when you get home okay Ray? And don't worry I promise to behave better in the next meeting"

Before he could completely leave the room, Mister Schue talked again, "I think you didn't fully get me Naru, I meant you were out of the club. You are no longer part of this group"

That made the whole club gasp, even the two divas and Finn. Never did they thought Mister Schue was going to kick of a member.

Turning to the Teacher with an angry face, Rachel shouted "Are you insane! You cannot do that"

"I can and I did Rachel, and if I were you I would behave better because I can also kick you out" a coolly William said

Again, there was a collective gasp.

However, before anyone could voice their thoughts, The Holy Trinity more likely because they had major pissed of faces on them, Rachel just let out what sounded like a mix between a tired and a defeated sigh.

Grabbing her things, she turned to the three girls. "I will see you guys later I'm sure"

"Rachel where are you going? The meeting is still not over" Asked the teacher furrowing his eyebrows

Walking next to Naru and getting his bag taken by the boy, Naru was forever a gentleman in seemed, Rachel answered, "If Naru is leaving than so am I, I refuse to let this thing continue anymore. For the past year I have let you dictate this club even if you were being unfair, but I refuse to let my friend get hurt so I'm sorry guys but I'm leaving" the last part she said to the club or better yet to the people she considered her friends.

Now all the rest of the club had their mouths hang open, not fully believing what they were hearing. The fact that Rachel Berry would even considered leaving glee club was something neither of them thought it was possible. The tiny diva never gave up, not after all the bullying, not after all the loneliness she had suffered through the years. Leaving the club was the last thing they thought she would ever do. Seeing it now it was a slap to the face.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn all got up and started to follow the tiny diva, however Rachel voice stopped them.

"I know what you guys are doing and you are forbidden to leave glee club with me"

That just made the Holy Trinity confused. Looking at her weirdly Quinn asked "Why not? We said we would support you in everything you do, so that means standing by your side"

"Yeah Estrella. If you are leaving than so are we!"

"Rachie should not be alone, someone needs to make sure your unicorn is okay"

Smiling at the trio the tiny diva said, "I know you guys mean well but I also know you three loved to sing and dance, even if you have a hard time admitting it. So, because of that I cannot ask you guys to leave with me. Plus, with my dancing classes, my acting classes, all the clubs I already was and now with Fencing I'm going to be very busy, so not having to worry about glee is actually a good thing"

"But…"

"No San, you know I'm right"

"Okay" and with that all there was left was three pouting divas, a jumbled teacher and still not-believing-what-they-just-saw glee club.

The sound of footsteps leaving the halls got increasingly lower until it stopped.

After that it was surprisingly Pucks voice who was heard. "I hope you realize mister Schue just how much fucked you just made us. Without Rachel, we are so screwed it's not even funny anymore"

Trying to salvage his choice, William said "Nonsense even without Rachel and Naru we are still 13 and therefore we can still participate."

Joining him Mercedes said, "Yeah and now that the diva is gone we can finally showcase the real talent in the group" that got her nods from Kurt, Lauren, Finn, Artie, Sam and Baine, the late ones supporting their boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Your voice Mercedes good at best while Rachel's can make any one cry with all the raw emotion she can put behind it. Without her we will only be just another club" said Quinn getting frustrated and seriously angry with the black Diva

"Excuse me but did you forget we won sectionals without Rachel" Added Kurt smuggling smirking "We don't need the tiny and annoying diva"

"Please porcelain we barely won the whole thing it was a miracle and a fluke and you and I know it. Next time we won't have the same luck" Joined Santana

Seeing that things were going to take a nasty turn again, Mister Schue said "That's enough! I'm done with all the arguing. Glee club is done for this week. Go home think about your actions and on Monday I don't want to hear from this again. Understand?"

Reluctantly one by one the whole group nodded their head, and just the same left the classroom

The last thought on their minds was 'Glee will never be the same again'

And that's it my friends ! and yes I did it! Rachel has left the club

But don't worry I have all figure it out! Give me your thought on this new chapter and I will see you next time on

Chapter 9 – The lives we choose

Sinaikai out


End file.
